Rastro de Loba
by Wolfito
Summary: Una loba llamada Aura escapa de su manada para evitar casarse con alguien que no conoce, pero es atrapada por una nevada y se desmaya luego en una carretera, lo que la llevará a conocer al equipo, acompaña a esta loba silvestre en su aventura por la ciudad y todo lo nuevo que aprednderá
1. chapter 1

Aura vivió toda su vida bajo las normas y tradiciones de su manada durante toda su vida, cazar, el respeto mutuo, las jerarquías en la manada, esto último era lo que a ella más le preocupaba, ya que en una semana se debía casar con alguien a quién ella ni siquiera conocía, debido a ser la única hija del líder de su manada y que dicha manada estaba en conflicto con otra, pero con esa boda ambas manadas quedarían a mano y en paz, al casarse Aura comenzaría a dirigir su manada y tendría que darle paso a la siguiente generación de líderes, pero el inconveniente a todo esto era que ella no quería casarse, no quería tener hijo y no quería tener hijos, y no quería dirigir la manada, así que un día escapó, sin rumbo alguno, adentrándose en lo más profundo del bosque, en plena nevada

Aura corría desenfrenadamente, recién había logrado salir del territorio que le pertenecía a su manada, así que debía tomar la mayor distancia posible para que cuándo su padre se percatara de su ausencia, ella está lo más lejos posible de su antiguo hogar

Pero había una tormenta de nieve en curso, lo cual le dificultaba utilizar su olfato, o simplemente ver lo que estaba a más de cinco metros de ella, pero ella siguió corriendo

Unos diez minutos más tarde, Aura estaba agotada, aparte de estar emocionalmente arruinada por la ignorancia de su padre, ella se sentía ignorada, pero esperaba que eso pudiera cambiar en su vida cómo loba solitaria, su plan era vivir de la cacería de animales pequeños, sola, sin preocupaciones ni obligaciones absurdas, y podría haber funcionado de no ser que la tormenta solo empeoraba y Aura estaba atrapada en ella

Aura encontró un pequeño hueco en una roca y se metió allí para pasar la noche

Pero no podía dormir, los recuerdos de todo lo que estaba dejando atrás eran mucho para ella, pero aún así ella debía dejarlo atrás, un matrimonio arreglado era algo que ella no toleraría, luego de un rato durmió, aunque no por mucho, ya que el hambre invadió su ser

-Hora de buscar comida- Pensó Aura saliendo del hueco

Aura caminó por un rato, pero todo lo que ella podría cazar estaba oculto debido a la tormenta, así que al darse cuenta de que no encontraría una presa, siguió su caminata en búsqueda de un lugar en el cual subsistir y seguir con su vida, pero con la nieve era imposible identificar el terreno

Y Aura siguió caminando hasta llegar a una carretera

-Conozco historias de lobos que mueren arrollados por bestias que habitan por aquí, mejor evito pasar por aquí- Pensó Aura mirando con un poco de temor y mucha curiosidad la carretera

Pero otra cosa captó su atención, un letrero que tenía unos números y letras, que Aura tenía poca idea para interpretar

-Creo que papá me enseñó a leer estas cosas… Bahía, espera, tengo lo otro en la punta de la lengua…¿Aventura? No lo sé, no vivo con estas cosas, pero si allí vive otra manada debería probar suerte allí, ¿No?- Habló Aura en voz alta

Y así caminó los 5 Kilómetros que había desde el letrero hacia esa ciudad, aunque ella no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que le esperaba

Zuma estaba limpiando el patio del cuartel por una apuesta que perdió, pero simplemente se lo tomó bien, a el le gustaba limpiar, por algún motivo que sus compañeros buscaban inventar

-Oye Zuma- Llamó Ryder al labrador

-¿Si?- Preguntó Zuma

-Me gustaría que vayas a recoger unos aparatos que compré para el Cuartel, están en esta dirección- Dijo Ryder sujetando la escoba que Zuma había soltado

-Yo seguiré limpiando, ¡Buen trabajo, nunca pensé que limpiarías sin que te llame!- Dijo Ryder felicitando a Zuma

-De hecho, llevo así un mes, me gusta hacerlo, pero no importa, ya voy- Dijo Zuma Dirigiéndose a su vehículo

Zuma subió, saludó a Ryder moviendo su pata y comenzó su rumbo hacia la tienda

Aura caminaba por las afueras de Bahía Aventura, con medio a adentrarse en la ciudad, la historias de lobos que van a los bosques habitados por humanos… Los cuales nunca regresan, Aura dio unas cuantas vueltas más

Zuma se había perdido, su GPS no funcionaba y no el conocía la dirección, así que estaba a ciegas y llamó a Ryder

-Ryder, Mi GPS no funciona, me perdí, lo siento- Dijo Zuma avergonzado

-Tranquilo Zuma, no hay problema, iré después pero ahora vuelve al cuartel, ¿Si? Quiero hablar de algo contigo- Dijo Ryder

-Ay, Gracias Ryder- Dijo Zuma cortando la llamada

Pero había otro problema, Zuma no tenía ni la más pálida idea de donde estaba, así que comenzó a buscar un camino de vuelta a su hogar

Aura, debilitada por el hambre y con sueño caminaba por las calles de bahía aventura, pero no había nadie en donde estaba

-No… Debo seguir, No puedo parar- Dijo Aura intentado ganar fuerzas

cayó dormida en el medio de una carretera

Zuma iba a una velocidad leve, respetando las normas de tránsito y buscando algún cartel que le dijera donde estaba ubicado pero sin embargo se encontró con otra cosa

Había una loba tirada en el medio del camino, con peligro a ser atropellada si no se movía, Zuma por suerte la vio, se bajó de se vehículo y se dirigió a lo loba

-Oye, hey, despierta- Dijo Zuma, pero no tuvo respuesta

Aura se había desmayado por el hambre y el no poder dormir, mas que nada por lo segundo, ella estaba en el medio de la carretera, sin saber que el labrador intentaba hacer que despierte, Zuma llamó a Ryder

-Ryder, ¡Hay una loba inconsciente en la carretera!- Exclamó Zuma alarmado

-¿Qué? Zuma ¿Dónde estás? Enviaré ayuda- Dijo Ryder

-Ni idea de donde estoy, la cargaré en mi vehículo y la llevaré hasta allí- Dijo Zuma intentando subir a Aura a su vehículo

Luego de un rato intentado subir a Aura a su vehículo, Zuma lo logró y emprendió el regreso al Cuartel, ahora estando más orientado por su GPS que volvió a funcionar

Zuma condujo por Bahía Aventura, llegando rápidamente al Cuartel con la ayuda de su GPS

Zuma no apagó el motor de su vehículo en el apuro por ayudar a la loba, la bajó del vehículo y Marshall desplegó todo el equipamiento necesario para averiguar que le pasaba a la loba

-Lleva unos días sin comer, además su temperatura corporal está baja- Dijo Marshall haciendo el diagnóstico

-¡Hay que entrarla! ¡Rápido!- Exclamó Zuma moviendo la camilla donde Aura estaba apoyada

Ambos entraron la camilla, lo que llamó la atención de los miembros del equipo que estaban dentro


	2. ¿Nuevo hogar?

-Zuma, no es tan grave, calma- Dijo Marshall intentando calmar a Zuma

-¿Pero si le pasa algo?- Preguntó Zuma preocupado

-No pasará nada, solo acércala a la estufa, iré a buscarle comida- Dijo Marshall buscando comida

Zuma movió a Aura hacia la estufa, la encendió y los demás se acercaron a ver que pasaba

-¿Qué le pasó?- Preguntó Rubble preocupado por la cara de sufrimiento que tenía Aura

-La encontré en la carretera, está inconsciente y con hambre- Dijo Zuma nervioso

Zuma cubrió a Aura con una manta y luego intentó calmarse

-Vaya, Zuma, calma- Dijo Rocky mirando como Zuma caminaba de aquí a allá por los nervios

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Ryder bajando de la sala de operaciones del piso de arriba

-Es la loba de la que te hablé, la encontré en la carretera en este estado- Dijo Zuma mirando a Aura

-Tranquilo, los lobos son animales fuertes, seguro se pondrá bien- Dijo Ryder acariciando a Zuma

-Supongo… ¿Dónde está Marshall?- Preguntó Zuma

Marshall volvió con un poco de Comida y equipamiento médico y le entregó la comida a Ryder

-Zuma, dale un poco de esto cuando despierte, luego vemos si ella tiene familia o alguien con quien deba volver- Dijo Ryder dejando la comida al lado de donde estaba Aura

-Claro… ¿Puedo quedarme aquí? Quiero asegurarme de que ella esté bien- Dijo Zuma

-Claro, ¿Te sientes bien? Estás muy responsable últimamente- Bromeó Ryder acariciando la cabeza de Zuma

Y así siguieron un rato hasta que en la sala solo quedaron Zuma, Marshall y Aura

-¿Cuándo despertará?- Preguntó Zuma

-No lo se, pero no debería tardar mucho- Dijo Marshall mirando el fuego de la estufa

-Oye, ¿Porqué Decidiste quedarte con ella? No la conocemos y no sabemos sus intenciones- Preguntó Marshall curioso

-Fui yo quien la encontró, así que me parece que es me responsabilidad permanecer aquí hasta que ella sea capaz de actuar por su cuenta- Dijo Zuma seriamente

-Vaya, que serio, ¿Jugamos a algo? Estoy aburrido- Preguntó Marshall

Pero en ese momento Aura comenzó a moverse y a abrir sus ojos lentamente

-Agh.. ¿Dónde…?- Preguntó Aura, luego vio a Marshall y a Zuma- ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes dos!?-Preguntó Aura en pánico

-Tranquila, soy Zuma y el es Marshall- Dijo Zuma acercándose lentamente a Aura

-¡Aléjate!- Gritó Aura todavía asustada

Zuma dejó de acercarse

-Tranquila, queremos ayudarte, calma- Dijo Marshall intentando calmar a Aura

-¡¿Qué me van a hacer?! ¡¿Comerme?!- Gritó Aura que ahora lloraba

-Sabía que irme fue un error… ahora dos desconocidos me van a devorar viva- Lloró Aura

-Tranquila, ¿Tienes hambre verdad?- Dijo Zuma, luego movió con su pata el plato de comida hacia Aura- Ten, prueba- Dijo Zuma

Aura ya se estaba cubriendo los ojos con sus patas, pero el inigualable olor a carne, incluso aunque viniera en pastillas, logró que se quitara las patas de los ojos, se levantara y mirara a los dos perros que le intentaban ayudar, luego olfateó la comida

-¿P-piedras?- Preguntó Aura ya mas calmada

-No son piedras, prueba comer una- Dijo Marshall

Aura dio un gran bocado al plato, luego tragó las "piedras" y la satisfacción invadió su cara

-S-supongo que puedo confiar en ustedes….- Dijo Aura acercándose lentamente a Zuma y a Marshall

-¿Lo ves? Ahora Dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó Zuma acercándose a Aura

-M-me llamo Aura- Dijo Aura retrocediendo un poco

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Preguntó Ryder entrando a la sala por los gritos de Aura

-Hablamos con Aura- Dijo Marshall mirando cómo Ryder llevaba un mapa y unas fotos con él

-¿Te trataron bien?- Preguntó Ryder acercándose a Aura para intentar acariciarla

Aura retrocedió y Gruñó, pero fue un impulso y no intencional

-Aura… Calma- Dijo Marshall intentando calmar a Aura

-¡Lo siento! N-no fue mi intención- Tartamudeó Aura acercándose al chico

Aura olfateó la mano de Ryder, luego Ryder la acarició y ella disfrutó esa sensación, sensación que nunca sintió en su vida

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Aura con curiosidad por la acción de Ryder

-¿Nunca te acariciaron?- Preguntó Ryder asombrado

-No… ¿Esto es un acariciamiento?- Preguntó Aura

-Si, pero se dice caricia, ¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó Ryder entendiendo el mapa

-Bueno… Me gustaría saber como llegué aquí, pero gracias por las piedras con sabor y por su hospitalidad… Cosa… ¿Qué eres?- Dijo Aura Confundida por nunca haber visto un humano antes en su vida

-¿Yo? Soy un humano, ¿A que piedras te refieres?- Preguntó Ryder confundido

-Humano… Me contaron historias muy feas sobre ellos… ¿Es verdad?- Preguntó Aura aterrada por los cuentos acerca de los humanos que hacían en su manada

-Bueno… cada Humano es único, pero yo no te haré nada malo, lo prometo- Dijo Ryder calmando a la loba

-Eso espero, ¿El sol se ocultó ya?- Preguntó Aura buscando un modo de ver el cielo

-Casi, pero debemos buscarte un lugar para dormir antes de que anochezca- Dijo Ryder

-Ay, no, no quiero que se preocupen tanto, solo volveré al bosque- Dijo Aura

-De eso nada, la nevada de anoche lo dejó intransitable, así que te quedarás aquí- Dijo Chase entrando a la sala

-¿Cuántos hay en esta manada?- Preguntó Aura

-¿Manada?- Preguntó Marshall confundido

-Creo que se refiere a la patrulla, somos 7, a veces nueve- Dijo Zuma contando a los perros y sumando a Ryder

-No son muchos… Pero tampoco son pocos, No quiero ser una molestia, pero ¿Puedo quedarme aquí por unas lunas? No importa si duermo pasando frío- Pidió Aura

-No, no pasarás frío, te prepararé un lugar cómodo, ya vuelvo- Dijo Ryder Dirigiéndose al elevador- Zuma, ven conmigo- Pidió Ryder

El labrador siguió al chico, confundido por la solicitud

-Zuma, veo que tu eres quién más la está entendiendo, de momento me gustaría que permanezcas junto a ella hasta que se acostumbre a convivir con nosotros, si puedes pregúntale de donde viene, así podemos informarle a sus dueños, si es que los tiene- Pidió Ryder preparando dos sacos de dormir

-Claro… ¿Puedo mostrarle la ciudad mañana? Así se podrá mover mejor, Aura no parece de por aquí- Dijo Zuma aceptando el cargo

-Otra cosa, ten cuidado con lo que se le ofrece a Aura, ella no sabe como es la gente, así que puede ser muy manipulable, también mantenla vigilada hasta que sepamos porque vino a la ciudad, ¿Si? La llamaré a que suba y tu le dirás donde dormirá- Dijo Ryder bajando por el elevador

-Aura, oh vaya, veo que conociste al resto- Dijo Ryder viendo como Aura estaba rodeada por los Paw Patrol

-¿Puedes venir un minuto?- Preguntó Ryder

-Claro- Dijo Aura

Ambos subieron por el elevador

-Aquí dormirás, yo ahora me tengo que ir, pero Zuma será tu guía por la ciudad, espero que se lleven bien, pero si necesitas algo, aúlla por ayuda- Dijo Ryder despidiéndose

-¿Los humanos entienden los aullidos?- Preguntó Aura confundida por la frase de Ryder

-Es una forma de decir, quiere decir que si necesitas algo, puedes llamar a Ryder, o a mí- Dijo Zuma

-Bien, este saco es para que duermas, puedes entrar en el, o dormir sobre el, tu decides- Dijo Zuma

Aura hizo caso a las instrucciones de Zuma y se metió al saco, pero al revés, metió su cabeza al fondo del saco y su cola quedó afuera

-¿así?- Preguntó Aura

-no, tu cabeza debe quedar fuera del saco- Dijo Zuma riéndose

-¿Ahora?- Preguntó Aura sonriendo

-¡Ahora si! Veo que te estás divirtiendo- Dijo Zuma

-Claro, comparado con mi zona natal, esto es muy divertido- Dijo Aura

-¿De donde vienes?- Preguntó Zuma

-Pues… - Aura se preparó para contar su historia


	3. Capitulo 3

-¿Pues?- Preguntó Zuma ansioso

-Quiero que antes me prometas algo- Pidió Aura

-Claro… ¿Qué necesitas?- Preguntó Zuma

-Quiero que esto permanezca en secreto, no se lo cuentes a nadie- Pidió Aura Seriamente

-No lo se, lo intentaré- Dijo Zuma

Aura suspiró y comenzó a recordar todo lo que pudo acerca de su pasado

-Vengo de una manada del territorio oeste del bosque, es un lugar bonito, pero siempre en disputa con la manada del sur, con quienes casi entramos en guerra por el territorio, esa guerra mataría a muchos, y el bosque no volvería a ser el mismo, Zuma…. Podría evitar esa guerra- Dijo Aura un poco angustiada

-Aura, no te angusties, si quieres podemos parar- Dijo Zuma consolando a Aura

-No, mereces saberlo- Dijo Aura preparándose para continuar

-Bueno, ¿Cómo podrías haber evitado la guerra?- Preguntó Zuma

-Mi padre, el líder de mi manada, y el líder de los lobos del sur, arreglaron una boda- Dijo Aura

-¿Qué tiene que ver?- Preguntó Zuma confundido

-Déjame terminar, en la boda sería yo la novia…. Y me casaría con el hijo del líder del sur…. Pero no quiero hacerlo- Dijo Aura aun más angustiada

-¿Q-que? ¿Te ibas a casar con un desconocido? Que locura- Dijo Zuma sorprendido

-Si… eso uniría ambas manadas y acabaría con el conflicto de una vez, pero no puedo…. Debe haber otra manera- Dijo Aura con la voz quebrada

-Aura, se que debió ser muy duro para ti, pero espero que puedas superarlo aquí, en la ciudad- Dijo Zuma

-Pero debe haber alguien que se esté preocupando por ti, a lo mejor tu padre o alguna amiga ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Zuma

-Vittoria…- Dijo Aura comenzando a llorar suavemente

-Aura, calma, ¿Quién es Vittoria?- Preguntó Zuma

-Ella… es mejor amiga… aunque ella es una hermana para mí- Dijo Aura calmándose –Mi padre la nombró mi protectora, ella sabe luchar y dar buenos consejos, pero es un poco sobre protectora, además ella es la única a quién le conté que escaparía- Continuó Aura

-Ella es muy importante para ti, por lo que parece, pero estoy seguro que ella sabe tus motivos y los entiende ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Zuma

-Si, pero… La desterrarán si se enteran de que ella sabe que me fui, pero no podía permitir que ella se sintiera culpable- Dijo Aura secándose las lágrimas

-Aura... hiciste lo creías correcto, pero a la vez posiblemente perjudicaste a alguien... pero ahora no hay mucho que puedas hacer- Dijo Zuma

-Gracias... Estoy cansada, hasta mañana- Dijo Aura cerrando sus ojos

Ambos durmieron, pero en territorio de la manada de Aura, en el cubil de su padre, específicamente, el padre de Aura y Vittoria tenían una charla del futuro de Vittoria en la manada

-¿Sabías de esto y no dijiste nada?- Preguntó el líder fríamente

-Señor, con todo respeto, era obvio su hija no aceptaría el pacto, deberíamos haber buscado otra alternativa- Dijo Vittoria, también con un tono de voz firme y serio

-Es por el bien común... si no la encontramos en menos de 8 lunas, estallará una guerra- Explicó el líder acercándose a Vittoria - ¡Y tú serás la primera en morir!- Exclamó el líder saltando sobre ella

El líder saltó sobre Vittoria, dejándola sin escape alguno, puso sus garras en el cuello de Vittoria

-Escucha, encontrarás a Aura en menos de 6 lunas o iré yo mismo y te destriparé frente a todo el mundo, ¿Oíste?- Susurró el líder

Vittoria solo asintió como pudo, luego el líder le dio un zarpazo en un costado de su cuerpo, dejando una marca de sus garras

-Vete- Dijo el líder

Vittoria solo salió adolorida del cubil, para su suerte ella sanaba rápido, así que salió sin prisa a donde ella dormía y se preparó para la búsqueda que comenzaría el día siguiente

Unas horas más tarde, Chase despertó, ya preparándose para despertar a sus compañeros, vio a Aura sentada en bajo un árbol, mirando el mar desde allí

-¿Realmente hice lo correcto?- Se preguntó Aura mientras miraba al mar y el viento movía su pelaje

-Hola- Dijo Chase amistosamente

-¡Ay!- Exclamó Aura asustada -Hola...¿Cómo era tu nombre?- Preguntó Aura

-Chase, oye, no pudimos hablar mucho ayer, Pero..¿Cómo saliste?- Preguntó Chase confundido

-La entrada a la cueva estaba abierta- Dijo Aura

-¿Cueva?- Preguntó Chase confundido

-Esa cosa enorme donde viven- Dijo Aura mirando al cuartel

-Ah, te refieres al cuartel, nosotros no vivimos allí, sino que en las Puphouses de allí- Dijo Chase señalado las casitas

-¿Las que?- Preguntó Aura

-Lo entenderás más adelante- Dijo Chase

-Me recuerdas a alguien- Dijo Aura Melancólica

-¿Si? ¿A quién?- Preguntó Chase curioso

-Una amiga, responsable, cuidaba a los demás, se preocupaba por ellos- Dijo Aura mirando al pastor

-¿Tienen un horario? ¿División de tareas? ¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudar?- Preguntó Aura mirando sus alrededores

-En realidad, Zuma ha estado ocupado con la limpieza, podrías sorprenderlo y limpiar tú esta vez, ¿No te parece?- Preguntó Chase

-¿Limpiar? Mi padre lo desaprobaría... ¡Quiero hacerlo!- Exclamó Aura entusiasmada

-Vaya... ven, te acompañaré a buscar los útiles de limpieza- Dijo Chase levantándose

Aura siguió a Chase y ambos llegaron a dónde estaban guardados las cosas para limpiar

-Buena suerte- Dijo Chase retirándose del lugar

-Muy bien… ¿Cómo hago esto?- Preguntó Aura

Había muchas cosas en ese lugar, pero a Aura le llamaba la atención algo en especifico, una aspiradora roja, que estaba al fondo del pequeño almacén

-¿Qué miras?- Le Preguntó Aura a la inmóvil aspiradora

-Ya, dímelo- Exigió Aura

La aspiradora seguía allí, sin hacer nada, porque es una aspiradora, no tiene vida propia, pero Aura parecía no entenderlo

-¿Sabes que? Mira todo lo que quieras, este cuerpazo es más de lo que podrías manejar- Dijo Aura mirando a la aspiradora

Aura se olvidó completamente de que estaba haciendo allí, salió del almacén y se topó con Rocky

-Hola Aura, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó el mestizo

-¿Yo? Emm, ni idea, no recuerdo porqué estaba allí- Dijo Aura

-Ehh, bueno, permiso, debo sacar una cosa- Dijo Rocky pasando al almacén

Aura ignoró al mestizo y se decidió a ver a Zuma

Mientras tanto Vittoria había despertado, su herida estaba sanando, pero no había terminado, tampoco había tiempo que perder así que Vittoria salió de su refugio y se dirigió a los límites del territorio de su manada, donde comenzaría su búsqueda

Pero en el cuartel, Ryder había llegado y priorizó ver a su huésped

-Hola Aura, ¿Cómo te fue?- Preguntó Ryder acariciando a la loba

-Bien, ya hablé con Rocky y con Chase, también saldré a conocer la ciudad con Zuma- Dijo Aura alegremente

-Me alegro, Que te diviertas- Dijo Ryder, que ahora seguiría su rutina

Aura subió a despertar a Zuma, quién dormía plácidamente, Aura estuvo a punto de despertarlo, pero paró sus intentos

-Él está bien… no debería molestarlo, me alegra que él me haya dado parte de su tiempo para hablar y espero que conserve mi secreto, Aunque me pregunto si Vittoria estará bien, no me perdonaría si a ella le pasa algo- Pensó Aura, luego se acostó en su saco de dormir


	4. Rastreadora rastreada

Zuma dormía y Aura esperaba pacientemente a que despertara, ella quería conocer ese "Bosque de arboles cuadrados" que era la imagen que ella tenía de la ciudad, pero Zuma se estaba revolcando en su sueño

Aura decidió acercarse a ver que le pasaba a Zuma, este dejó de revolcarse cuando Aura de acercó a él

Zuma apenas estaba despertando al parar de revolcarse, pero Aura estaba preocupada y decidió preguntar

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Aura – ¿Así duermen por aquí?- Preguntó Aura creyendo entender la situación

-No… Solo fue un mal sueño, y no, no dormimos así por aquí- Dijo Zuma

-¿Con que soñaste?- Preguntó Aura curiosa

-Un lobo… Grande, tenía un color de pelaje parecido al tuyo- Dijo Zuma recordando su pesadilla

-Pero era solo un sueño ¿Lista para conocer la ciudad?- Preguntó Zuma

-¡Si! Solo… ¿Es muy grande? Tengo hambre y no quiero hacerte perder mucho tiempo- Dijo Aura recordando que Zuma tiene responsabilidades

-Tranquila, no me llaman mucho a acudir a rescates últimamente- Dijo Zuma- Así que tendremos todo el día para conocer la ciudad- Dijo Zuma

Ambos se prepararon para salir, pero Retomemos la búsqueda de Vittoria ¿Si?

Vittoria ya había recorrido toda la Zona del Bosque, sin resultado alguno, salvo un collar de plumas que Aura siempre llevaba puesto, lo que hizo que Vittoria comenzará a pensar lo peor

-Mantén la cabeza en su lugar- Pensó Vittoria – se le debe haber caído en el apuro, además de que revisaste todo el bosque y no hay cadáver, Sin cuerpo no hay muerto ¿No?- Pensó Vittoria, alentándose a seguir buscando

-Bien, revisé todo el territorio neutral, pero si Aura estuviera en territorio hostil ya nos hubiéramos dado cuenta, puede que si Huelo este collar tenga una pista… o un rastro- Pensó Vittoria olfateando el collar

-¡Bingo!- Exclamó Vittoria- Se fue por… Oh, no- Dijo Vittoria

Resulta que el rastro llevaba a la ciudad, territorio que tenía una mala fama por las leyendas que se hacían entre las manadas acerca de ese lugar

-No.. ¿Porqué? Aura… espero que estés bien- Dijo Vittoria

Vittoria meditó muchísimo la opción de entrar a la ciudad o desaparecer del mapa, si volvía sin nada ella terminaría sin tripas frente a toda su manada, y eso no le alentaba mucho

-Al diablo, comprobemos si todo eso es cierto- Pensó Vittoria comenzando a acercarse lentamente a la ciudad y recordando los rumores

Zuma y Aura caminaban por la ciudad

-Hay mucho olor a… Todo- Dijo Aura mientras que miraba todo lo que había a su alrededor, ya que muchas cosas le fascinaban- ¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó Aura

-En el mercado, hay mucho por aquí ¿Tenías hambre?- Preguntó Zuma recordando lo que le dijo Aura

-En realidad, si- Dijo Aura

-Bueno, hay un lugar por aquí, podemos ir ahora ¿Qué te parece?- Preguntó Zuma

La barriga de aura rugió, respondiendo la pregunta

-Tomaré eso como un si- Dijo Zuma

Ambos caminaron hasta el lugar del señor Porter

Mientras tanto, Vittoria se movía con cautela por la ciudad, buscando respuestas acerca de Aura, ella caminó mucho, luego llegó hasta la plaza de la ciudad, pero vio algo que ella no se imaginaba, había una estatua de una loba en la plaza, Vittoria quedó inmóvil por el espanto

-No… - Pensó Vittoria mientras se dirigía a comprobar la estatua

-¡No! ¡Aura! ¡Te petrificaron!¡Es mi culpa!¡No debí haberte dejado ir!- Lloró Vittoria abrazando a la estatua

En ese momento Vittoria sintió un dolor muy fuerte en su cuerpo, la herida que le causó el padre de Aura se estaba abriendo, así que ella estaba perdiendo sangre, Vittoria logró moverse hasta llegar a un humano que estaba por allí

El señor Porter había ido a buscar cosas para su local, así que Zuma y Aura no pudieron comer y Zuma quiso mostrarle la plaza a Aura

-Humano.. – Dijo Vittoria sin fuerzas

-¿Oh? Ah, hola chica estás perdí…. ¡Ay no! ¡Pediré ayuda!- Exclamó Porter llamando a Ryder

-¿Qué habrá pasado?- Preguntó Aura al ver mucha gente, que estaba rodeando al Señor Porter, quién parecía sostener algo

-Tranquila, ya vienen- Dijo Porter, que se sacó su delantal para hacer un torniquete y ayudar a Vittoria

Zuma caminaba casi que normal hacia el señor Porter, pero Aura captó una esencia familiar y corrió siguiendo ese rastro

-¡Permiso! ¡Permiso!- Pidió Aura, pero nadie hizo caso

En ese momento el sonido de las sirenas de la ambulancia de Marshall se hizo notar

Marshall llegó al lugar y se sacó sus elementos para tratar heridas

-¡PERMISO!- Exclamó Marshall callando así al charlatán grupo de personas

Marshall se abrió paso a través de la multitud, así lo hizo también Aura, aprovechando el hueco

-¿Aura? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Marshall

-¡Vittoria!- Exclamó Aura en pánico

-¿Puedes contarme como te hiciste esto?- Preguntó Marshall examinando la herida de Vittoria

Pero Vittoria no podía hablar, y no sacaba su mirada de Aura, pero en vez de enfadarse, sonrió, si ella moría allí sabía que Aura tendría una nueva vida, pero más importante, Su hermana estaba a salvo


	5. ¿Otra mas?

Marshall llevaba a Vittoria a toda prisa, directo hacia la clínica de Katie, allí la atenderían y luego Vittoria sería libre, pero Vittoria no sabía nada de esto así que de seguro despertaría confundida o algo así, pero dejando eso de lado la cirugía salió Bien, pero Vittoria no podía recibir visitas por el momento, así que Zuma y Marshall debían arreglárselas para que Aura no entrara a la sala donde estaba Vittoria, aunque Aura estaba bastante distraída con todo lo que había en la clínica

-Zuma ¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó Aura mirando la cantidad de imágenes de hembras que había en una mesa

-Son revistas de belleza- Dijo Zuma

-¿Revi que?- Preguntó Aura Confundida

-Lo sabrás pronunciar en algún momento- Dijo Zuma

-¿Pero quién sería tan desquiciado para encerrar a estas pobres hembras en esta cosa?- Preguntó Aura aterrada

-Ja ja, Aura, no están encerradas, son fotos- Dijo Marshall mirando su revista favorita de las que había en la pila

-¿Fotos?- Preguntó Aura

-Una foto es algo que tu tomas cuando quieres recordar algo- Dijo Zuma sujetando una revista

-¿Se beben?- Preguntó Aura mordiendo una revista

-¡Quítate eso de la boca!- Dijo Katie mientras iba a ver a los cachorros y vio a Aura devorando una revista

-Chica, no debes meterte cosas en la boca- Dijo Katie ya habiéndole quitado la revista a Aura

-Lo siento- Dijo Aura escupiendo un papelito que le había quedado en la boca

-No pasa nada- Dijo Katie – Pero debes tener más cuidado- Avisó Katie mientras miraba una tablilla con varios pacientes

-¿Tu eres Aura?- Preguntó Katie mirando a la loba

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Preguntó Aura

-Tu amiga me lo dijo, dice que quiere hablar contigo- Dijo Katie – Ven conmigo – Dijo Katie invitando a Aura a que la siguiera

Aura siguió a Katie a la sala donde estaba Vittoria, ella estaba bien, así que Aura quedó aliviada

-Iré a buscar algo, ya vuelvo- Dijo Katie saliendo de la sala

Ambas lobas quedaron solas, así que Vittoria Preguntó algo que revoloteaba por su cabeza

-¿Puedo saber porqué no me compartiste de aquella comida de la tarde antes de que te fueras?- Preguntó Vittoria molesta, ignorando completamente el motivo por el cuál estaba allí

-Tenía hambre, y además estaba rico- Dijo Aura recordando aquel ciervo – Se me hace agua la boca de solo pensarlo – Dijo Aura para bromear con su amiga

-Ja ja, graciosita- Dijo Vittoria – Un momento… ¿Dónde estoy? ¡¿Por qué hueles a macho?! ¡¿Ya tendrás cachorritos y no avisaste nada?!- Preguntó Vittoria preocupada

-No… no voy a tener cachorros, y huelo a macho porque uno me está ayudando a conocer el lugar- Explicó Aura un poco sonrojada

-¿Entonces no hay cachorritos?- Preguntó Vittoria decepcionada y triste

-No- Dijo Aura – Ya te dije que no estoy preparada para elegir a quién me acompañará por el resto de mi vida – Dijo Aura

-Hablando de eso…. Debemos volver en menos de seis lunas- Dijo Vittoria mientras miraba a un ave en la ventana - ¡Shu! ¡Shu!- Dijo Vittoria molesta haciendo un gesto con sus patas para que el ave se fuera

-¿Volver?- Preguntó Aura aterrada - ¿Así que venias llevarme de vuelta?- Preguntó Aura enojada

-Van a empezar una guerra si no vuelves, por favor Aura- Pidió Vittoria

-¡No!- Dijo Aura, enfadada

Vittoria miró a un costado, enfadada, pero con ella misma y no con Aura, lo que Vittoria le estaba haciendo a su amiga no era nada bueno, pero a la vez su manada sufriría mucho si ella no llevaba a Aura de vuelta, Vittoria pensó y Pensó, hasta que se dio cuenta que era muy difícil que el supersticioso padre de Aura se acercara a una ciudad, así que ella también podría estar segura en aquella ciudad, ¿No?

-Aura- Llamó Vittoria

-¿Y ahora que quieres?- Preguntó Aura enojada

-¿Dónde te estás quedando?- Preguntó Vittoria – a lo mejor me quedo contigo un tiempo, hasta que todo se tranquilice- Dijo Vittoria pensando en vivir unos días tranquila

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Aura súper emocionada -¡Podríamos conocer la ciudad juntas! ¡Ya se! ¡Llamaré a Zuma para que nos ayude y podamos vivir en el cuartel todos juntos!- Dijo Aura con una emoción que se contagió a Vittoria

-¡También podríamos vivir sin las estúpidas restricciones de la manada!- Dijo Vittoria pensando ya en todo lo que haría

-¿Están bien?- Preguntó Marshall entrando a la sala por los gritos, aunque de alegría, de las lobas

-¡Marshall Marshall Marshi!- Llamó Aura - ¿Vittoria se puede quedar con nosotros?- Preguntó Aura emocionadísima

-No lo sé, debo preguntárselo a Ryder- Dijo Marshall – Aunque no me parece mala idea – Dijo Marshall llamando a Ryder

-Hola Marshall, ¿Qué necesitas?- Preguntó Ryder

-Resulta que la loba que estaba herida en la plaza era amiga de Aura y Aura quiere que se quede en el cuartel- Dijo Marshall

-Marshall, no lo sé, serían muchos invitados – Dijo Ryder pensando - ¿Tu te harías cargo de ella si viene?- Preguntó Ryder

-Si Zuma puede hacerlo creo que yo también- Dijo Marshall – Creo que podría hacer la prueba- Dijo Marshall pensando en que sería divertido

-Muy bien – Dijo Ryder – Llévalas al cuartel y así ella conocerá al resto- Dijo Ryder cortando la llamada

-Chicas- Llamó Marshall – Les tengo buenas noticias – Dijo Marshall mirando a Vittoria, pensando en como la sacaría de la camilla

-Dinos dinos dinos- Dijeron las dos lobas emocionadas

-Vittoria puede venir- Dijo Marshall, al escuchar esto Aura saltó de alegría – Pero con una condición – Dijo Marshall

-Dime dime dime- Dijo Aura, Vittoria simplemente miraba la emoción de su amiga

-Vittoria debe pasar conmigo un tiempo conmigo, así podré evaluar su estado de salud, ya que ella estará en el cuartel y yo soy el médico, eso facilitará las cosas- Dijo Marshall – Pero solo si ella está de acuerdo- Agregó Marshall mirando a la loba de pelaje blanco

Aura miró a Vittoria, quien solo asintió con la cabeza y luego se levantó de la camilla, sorprendiendo así a Marshall, quien nunca vio a alguien así de herido levantarse cómo si nada, Aura y Vittoria salieron de la sala, y Marshall quedó sin palabras por la facilidad de Vittoria para moverse herida

-¿Viste a un fantasma?- Preguntó Zuma mirando el desconcierto del dálmata

Pero Marshall solo tartamudeaba de una manera que era imposible saber lo que dijo, así que Zuma agarró y se lo llevó con él

-¡Esperen!-Dijo Zuma a las dos lobas, que ya se marchaban a algún lado

-Tu debes ser Zuma ¿No?- Preguntó Vittoria mirando al labrador que estaba arrastrando a su amigo

-Si, soy yo- Dijo Zuma -¿Aura te habló de mi?- Preguntó Zuma confundido

-Si- Dijo Vittoria – Si las circunstancias fueran otras, estarías en esta fría superficie de color roca desangrándote y sufriendo mucho- Dijo Vittoria mirando al labrador, quién se asustó al escuchar esas palabras

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó Zuma asustado

-Ja ja, Tranquilo, solo quería agradecerte por ayudar a mi amiga a conocer el lugar, y agradecerles a tu amigo y a ti por su hospitalidad y los cuidados que nos brindaron- Dijo Vittoria explicándose

-D-de nada- Dijo Zuma

-Y bueno, ¿Dónde está su cubil?- Preguntó Vittoria mirando a sus alrededores

-¿Cubil?- Preguntó Marshall recuperándose

-Se refiere al cuartel- Dijo Aura explicando a su amiga

-Ah, eso- Dijo Marshall ahora entendiendo de que hablaba Vittoria – Está cerca, ¡Síganme!- Exclamó Marshall

Y así, los dos cachorros y las dos lobas emprendieron rumbo hacia el cuartel, donde un montón de aventuras y aprendizaje los esperaba, y para las lobas, les esperaba una nueva vida


	6. 6

Marshall, Vittoria, Zuma y Aura caminaban por bahía aventura, con rumbo al cuartel, mientras que estaba por empezar a llover, ya se escuchaban los estruendos

-¿Es broma?- Preguntó Zuma

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Marshall -¿Te pondrás en modo Rocky?- Bromeó Marshall, dejando salir una risita

-Graciosito- Dijo Zuma – Sabes que me encanta el agua, pero cuando estoy en la calle apunto de llover y no he comido nada, me pongo de mal humor- Explicó Zuma

-A mi me encanta la lluvia- Dijo Aura mirando al cielo esperando a que las gotas comenzaran a caer

-Aura- Llamó Marshall – No te quedes ahí parada- Dijo Marshall viendo que Aura estaba en el medio de la calle

Aura escuchó al dálmata y se movió de ese lugar, pero ahora el estómago le rugía y ella tenía hambre

-¿Está bien, princesa?- Preguntó Vittoria preocupándose por su amiga

-Si- Pero no me llames princesa – Dijo Aura recordando que eso era habitual en su manada

-Si así lo desea- Dijo Vittoria – Manchado, ¿Dónde sería buen terreno para cazar?- Preguntó Vittoria dirigiéndose a Marshall

-¿Cazar? Oh, no, no, aquí no se puede cazar- Dijo Marshall – Pero hay comida en nuestro cuartel- Dijo Marshall, ya estando a poco de llegar al cuartel

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó Vittoria – No puedo creer que las presas aquí se entreguen a su único propósito- Dijo Vittoria sorprendida

-No, no son presas- Dijo Marshall – Son… ya verás – Dijo Marshall

-Son como piedras- Dijo Aura – Pero son comestibles y sabrosas, deberías probarlas- Dijo Aura pensando en la comida del cuartel

-¿A sí?- Preguntó Vittoria – Creo que podría intentar- Dijo Vittoria, pensando en que no le gustaría

-Miren, ya casi estamos- Dijo Zuma mirando la torre

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó Vittoria -¿Un árbol gigante?- Preguntó Vittoria mirando la torre, de la cuál salieron Chase, Ryder y Rubble

-¿Viven en un árbol?- Preguntó Vittoria confundida e inclinado su cabeza hacia un costado

-No, tontuela- Rió Aura – Es su hogar, y es muy cómodo- Dijo Aura

Vittoria miraba el cuartel con curiosidad, ¿Cómo podía un árbol albergar una manada? ¿Será por su tamaño? Vittoria estaba dispuesta a descubrirlo, Así que se acercó al humano que ella no conocía

-¡Hola!- Saludó Vittoria mirando hacia arriba, hacia la cara de Ryder

-¡Hola!- Saludó Ryder -Tu debes ser Vittoria, ¿No?- Preguntó Ryder intentando acariciar a Vittoria

Vittoria Gruñó al ver la mano del chico

-¡Aléjese brujo!- Exclamó Vittoria Gruñendo

-Tranquila- Dijo Ryder -Solo quería acariciarte, si no te gusta no pasa nada- Dijo Ryder sacando su mano de Vittoria

-No es un brujo, es Ryder- Dijo Aura – El es quien nos autorizó a quedarnos aquí- Dijo Aura para corregir a su amiga

-¿Te hechizó?- Preguntó Vittoria -¡Quita el hechizo!¡Ahora!- Exclamó Vittoria mientras ponía en dos patas y se apoyaba con las patas delanteras en el cuerpo de Ryder, tocando por todo su cuerpo para buscar algo que demostrara que era un Brujo

-¡Vittoria!- Dijo Aura -¡Para! ¡Lo vas a lastimar!- Ordenó Aura

Vittoria escuchó eso y paró, luego se dio cuenta de su error, y se disculpó

-Lo siento- Dijo Vittoria -No quería lastimarlo humano Ryder- Dijo Vittoria cabizbaja

-No pasa nada- Dijo Ryder – Pero si quieres quedarte aquí vas a tener que cambiar esas actitudes- Pidió Ryder

-Lo haré- Dijo Vittoria

En ese momento comenzó a Llover, todos entraron, Aura y Vittoria hicieron el movimiento típico de perro mojado que quiere secarse, mojando aún más a Marshall y a Zuma, quienes no hacían eso porque Ryder les enseñó a no hacer eso dentro del cuartel

-¡Me empapaste todo!- Dijo Rocky mirando a Aura, Rocky estaba de paso Mientras ella se secaba

-Lo siento- Rió Aura

Rocky miró a Aura, recordó que Aura no sabe acerca de su problema con el agua

-Está bien- Dijo Rocky – Pero intenta que no vuelva a pasar, si- Pidió el mestizo

-Está bien- Dijo Aura, que se seguía riendo por lo que pasó, Rocky se dirigió a Zuma para preguntarle acerca de los planes para esa noche

-Zuma, ¿Que haremos con la "Noche de machos"? – Preguntó Rocky

-Oh – Dijo Zuma – Me había olvidado, ¿esta noche?- Preguntó Zuma

-¡Claro que si!- Dijo Rocky emocionado – No sabes cuanto esperé este momento – dijo el mestizo

Los machos del equipo habían planeado salir esa noche a hacer algo entre amigos, jugarían al billar, comerían, entre otras cosas que habían planeado, Aura, como ya es habitual, preguntó a que se referían los machos

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Aura con curiosidad

-Es la noche en la que los machos salen a divertirse- Explicó Marshall sin querer dar muchos detalles

-Suena divertido- Dijo Aura -¿Puedo iiiiir?- Preguntó Aura

-Aura, lo siento, pero no puedes ir, es solo para machos- Dijo Zuma con cierta pena por no poder invitar a su amiga

-¡Pero no te preocupes!- Dijo Skye alegremente mientras entraba al cuartel, también empapada, se sacudió como Aura y Vittoria y Ryder volvió a pedir que no lo hiciera

-Me encanta cuando hace eso- Pensó Chase mientras miraba a Skye

Skye se percató de esto y le guiñó un ojo al pastor, que se sonrojó un poco, en fin, Aura todavía pensaba algunas cosas ¿Por qué la noche de machos era solo para machos? ¿Por qué Zuma no le dejó ir? ¿Qué harían los machos? ¿Por qué las revistas no se comen? Aura tenía varias preguntas, hasta que Skye le dirigió la palabra

-Aura, Vittoria, Everest y yo pasaremos la noche haciendo cosas de hembras, y como ustedes son de fuera, queríamos enseñarles algunas cosas- Dijo Skye invitando a las dos lobas que provenían del bosque

Aura y Vittoria se miraron, pensaron, se siguieron mirando, pensaron en porque Chase y Skye no se besaban de una bendita vez en vez de mirarse tiernamente, luego respondieron

-Claro- Respondió Vittoria

-Creo que puedo decir con total certeza que mi ser y mi alma, con todo lo que eso significa, están totalmente de acuerdo con la propuesta de esta forma de vida terrestre que está posicionada enfrente mío en este día hermoso que vivimos- Dijo Aura parando para tomar aire

-¿Eso que quiere decir?- Preguntó Skye

-Que acepto- Dijo Aura


	7. Noche para pensar

Las chicas habían subido al piso de arriba del cuartel, Aura no paraba de preguntar qué harían y Vittoria permanecía en silencio, pensando en otras cosas, como si realmente estaba haciendo lo correcto al quedarse en bahía aventura o si debería volver a la manada junto con Aura

-¿Que haremos? ¿Qué haremos? ¡Dime! ¿Qué haremos?- Así había estado Aura desde que comenzaron a subir

-Ya lo verás- Dijo Everest mientras Aura la sacudía porque estaba ansiosa por saber

-¡Voila!- Dijo Skye -Todo esto es para nosotras, y solo para nosotras- Dijo Skye mostrando comida, maquillaje películas y cosas de chicas que usarían esta noche

-¿Que es todo esto?- Preguntó Vittoria

Everest agarró una lista que estaba sobre una caja que nadie sabía que contenía, pero nadie se preocupaba así que Everest se colocó unas gafas de lectura y se preparó para leer la larga lista

-Do re mi fa so la si do- Calentó Everest

-Everest..- Apuró Skye

-Tres tristes tigres comían trigo en un trigal- Everest seguía calentando

-Everest- Skye también quería escuchar la lista, la expectación de las lobas crecía cada vez más

-Emm Emm- Hizo Everest mirando la lista

-¡Everest!- Apuró Skye

-Bueno, lo siento, ya va- Dijo Everest -¿Qué clase de idioma es este?- Preguntó la Husky ajustándose las gafas

-¡Ya está! ¡Dame eso!- Dijo Skye quitándole el papelito de las patas a Everest

-Ehhh, ¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó Skye confundida al ver lo que estaba escrito en el papel

-¿No estará al revés?- Preguntó Vittoria al leer el papelito a trasluz

-A ver...- Dijo Skye

En efecto, la lista estaba al revés y si no fuese por la audaz y atenta Vittoria quizá no se hubieran dado cuenta de que decía el papel cuya existencia duraría poco más

-Oh, tienes razón... muy bien, dice que... ¡Hey!- Exclamó Skye al ver como Everest le quitaba el papelito

-No me preparé para nada- Dijo Everest volviendo a calentar, pero el papelito se le escapaba lentamente de las patas a la Husky

Aura mantenía silencio mientras hacía que ese jugoso papelito se deslizara de las patas de Everest, al sacárselo a la Husky Aura se lo comió y todas la miraron con cierta risa y también un poco de enojo, pero era pasable porque Aura se veía tierna cuando comía

-Aura- Dijo Skye - Las listas se LEEN, no se comen- Dijo Skye instruyendo a Aura sacando una pizarra de la nada mientras estaba vestida de profesora y señalaba partes de la pizarra con una vara

Aura miraba con atención, seguía masticando el papelito y miraba a la Cockapoo que le intentaba enseñar cómo utilizar una lista mientras leía el libro ''Guía para hacer y utilizar listas'' De Alfredo Listo, Aura ya estaba analizando el libro e intentaba contar cuántos papeles de ese gran libro podría comer, la loba miraba con ganas a la obra literaria que ella quería que estuviera en su estómago

-¿Entendiste Aura?- Preguntó Skye guardando la pizarra

-¿Cuantos papelitos tiene el libro?- Preguntó Aura mirando con muchas ganas al libro

-Aquí vamos de vuelta- Suspiró Skye volviendo a sacar la pizarra

Mientras tanto, los machos hacían algo distinto a comer papeles y enseñar a utilizarlos bien, ellos habían ido a un pequeño lugar en la playa, una cueva que estaba oculta y cuya entrada y salida era la abertura hacia el mar que Zuma había descubierto durante un día libre y que luego de comprobar el tamaño y la seguridad, se la mostró a sus compañeros, allí hacían sus noches de machos

-¡¿Las trajiste?!- Preguntó Zuma a Rocky, que estaba parado en la orilla sin querer cruzar

-¿Las que?- Gritó Rocky desde la orilla

-¡A tus hermanas!- Bromeó Zuma -¡O a tus ganas de venir, da lo mismo!- Dijo Zuma al ver que Rocky no se lo había tomado muy bien

-¡Está muy alto!- Exclamó Rocky -¡No puedo pasar!- Exclamó el mestizo

-Tracker, pásame el control remoto- Dijo Zuma extendiendo su pata en dirección al chihuahua que estaba junto a él

Tracker le dio un control remoto con un ancla dibujado que Zuma llevaba para pilotar su lancha a la distancia, luego escuchó como Rubble gritó como nenita al ver una araña que estaba en la cueva y el chihuahua fue a ayudar

Zuma dirigió la lancha hacia la costa, pero a suficiente distancia para que Rocky no subiera por su cuenta y Zuma pudiera disparar un salvavidas para llevar a Rocky para dar un paseíto

-¡Zuma espera!- Dijo Rocky al ver que el salvavidas lo rodeaba y lo arrastraba lentamente al agua - No no no no no no- Pidió Rocky ejerciendo fuerza con las patas para no entrar al agua

Rocky entró al agua y Zuma hizo que la lancha tomara velocidad para que Rocky se moviera a una velocidad alta pero que a su vez no lastimara a Rocky

-¡ZUMA PARA!- Suplicó Rocky haciendo como si rezara con sus patas

Zuma se rió y los demás fueron a ver qué pasaba, luego Zuma direccionó a Rocky con rumbo a unas rocas pero paró justo antes de que el asustado mestizo las tocara, luego lentamente hizo que la lancha, que traía comida, revistas, un televisor portátil, varias películas en DVD y otras cosas más, al cabo de un rato la lancha llegó y Chase y Zuma subieron a Rocky que casi se desmayaba por el susto

El mestizo tenía una estrella de mar pegada a su cara, varias algas que hacían parecer que tenía pelo de sirena, un pez que le mordía la cola y tragó tanta agua que un pequeño pececito salió de su boca cuando escupió el agua

Todos, incluso Rocky, se rieron, aunque el mestizo tenía cierto remordimiento hacia Zuma sabía que eso fue una broma y que no era motivo para servir un plato frío

Cuando la cosa ya se estaba calmando, Rocky se le acercó a Zuma y le preguntó algo

-¿Porque?- Preguntó Rocky

-Porque hace como dos semanas que no te bañas y tenías las patas llenas de arena, y yo cuido mi vehículo como si fuese oro- Dijo Zuma mirando a Rocky mientras el mestizo se quitaba algunas algas

-¡Amen a eso!- Dijo Marshall levantando su bebida en señal de aprobación - ¿Pero que tan bien cuidas a Aura?- Preguntó el dálmata con un tono de voz pícaro

-¿Qué?- preguntó Zuma

-Lo que escuchaste- Dijo Marshall -Todos sabemos la forma en que la miras- Dijo Marshall acercándose a los ojos del labrador

-¿Qué... haces?- Preguntó Zuma incómodo

-Te examino, soy doctor ¿Lo recuerdas?- Preguntó Marshall

-Nos estás asustando- Dijo Tracker también incómodo

-Oh, lo siento, me puse en modo ''Marshall doctor del amor'' Y me olvidé que estaba pasando- Explicó el dálmata

-Más bien doctor del terror- Dijo Rubble un poco asustado

Todos salvo Zuma rieron, en cierto modo lo que decía Marshall era verdad, pero Zuma no es conocido por sus técnicas para enamorar hembras así que deprimió un poco

¿Zuma estás bien?- Dijo Marshall al ver que Zuma se estaba poniendo mal

-Puede que tengas razón- Dijo Zuma -Creo.. que Aura me gusta- Dijo Zuma sonrojado

-¡Entonces te ayudaré!- Dijo Marshall sacando un botiquín que en vez de tener una cruz tenía un corazón, luego se colocó una bata roja y estetoscopio y puso esto último en el corazón de Zuma

-Ohh Aura, como me gustaría ser tuyo y hacerte mía, que ambos seamos como tacos y salsa, cómo leche y galletitas, pan y mantequilla, y muchas otras cosas más- Dijo Marshall bromeando mientras escuchaba la respiración y latidos de Zuma y poniendo una voz graciosa

-¡Hey!- Dijo Zuma -Mi corazón no es tan tonto- Dijo el labrador

-Bueno, si necesitas consejos aquí está el mayor del grupo- Dijo Chase con orgullo

-Mándale saludos a Skye- Bromeó Rocky recordándole a Chase que él era el menos indicado para hablar de amor

-Okey... ¿Si dejamos esto de lado?- Preguntó Tracker -Me estoy a punto de chingar la comida que nos hice con tanto cariño- Dijo Tracker con un poco de saliva en la boca por ver eso que trajo para comer

Los demás se acercaron a ver qué tragedia.. digo comida trajo Tracker, cuando él se encargaba de la comida siempre eran tacos quemados o solo la tortilla de los mismos

-¡Tracker! Estos son... ¡Esto es comida sin quemar!- Dijo Chase bromeando y felicitando a Tracker dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda

-Ja ja, graciosito- Dijo Tracker sacando un taco de la bolsa, el taco parecía hecho por un profesional y también una delicia - Creo que es porque Carlos consiguió un horno con temporizador- Dijo Tracker

Rocky agarró uno, Rubble también, y así los demás, Zuma estabas tan hundido en pensamientos que fue el último en comer por caminar lento

En el cuartel, las hembras miraban una película de terror en 3D desde la pantalla del centro de mando, Aura no entendía que estaba viendo así que, como ya es habitual, preguntó que era aquello

-¿¡Porque atraparon a tantos animales en esta cosa!?- Preguntó Aura con cierta compasión por lo que ella creía que era una prisión para animales mientras acariciaba el borde de la pantalla suavemente

-Tranquila tontita- Dijo Skye -Es una película, todo es falso- Explicó Skye

-¿Ah si?- Preguntó Aura -¿Entonces no están castigados?- Preguntó la loba recuperando su alegría habitual

-Tu quédate tranquila, ven- Invitó Skye

Aura subió al sofá y se abrazó a la mantita que por algún motivo tenía un peluche dentro de ella

-¡Criatura embrujada!- Dijo Aura asustada por el animalito de peluche, Vittoria le gruñía y le ladraba al peluche

-¡Tranquilas!- Dijo Everest -¡Es Apolo! ¡No es de verdad y no les hará daño!- Dijo la Husky abrazando con ternura al peluche

-Everest... ¿Acosando a Rubble otra vez?- Preguntó Skye mirando a su amiga

-¿Que? Pfff, no- Dijo Everest - Bueno, un poco- Dijo avergonzada

En ese momento aparecieron los créditos de la película y Skye apagó la tele

-Un momento- Dijo Aura

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Skye

-A Zuma no le gusta que haya tanto desorden aquí- Dijo Aura preocupada

-¿Te preocupa Zumita?- Preguntó Everest riéndose un poco

-Si tienes un problema a solo dilo- Dijo Aura

-No es nada- Explicó Everest - Es solo que todos pensamos que hay algo entre ustedes dos, y que es más que amistad- Dijo Everest

Aura comenzó a sonrojarse, ella ya había pensado en eso pero nunca tanto, Vittoria se percató de la incomodidad de su hermanastra y se le acercó

-No te preocupes, tengo un buen augurio de esto, podemos confiar en ellas- Susurró Vittoria

-Está bien- Respondió Aura, luego se acercó a Everest

-Zuma es solo un amigo, pero... en mi manada es habitual que una amigo sea el futuro compañero así que... creo que podría darle una oportunidad- Dijo Aura nerviosa

-¡No se diga más!- Dijo Skye preparando el maquillaje

-¡Hora del maquillaje!- Dijo Everest también preparando maquillaje y un espejo

Las dos saltaron sobre Aura y una nube rosa empezó a esparcirse, se escuchaban risas de Aura y varios sonidos de brochas, cuando la nube se disipó Aura estaba distinta, parecía modelo de revista de belleza canina, estaba hermosa y muy distinta, en el buen sentido

-Rawr- Hizo Vittoria en señal de aprobación mientras acompañaba con un gesto de su pata

-Mírate- Pidió Skye acercándole un espejo a Aura

Aura se miró, su pelaje estaba más limpio y prolijo, su cola estabas peinada y su cara mucho más limpia, se sentía distinta, agarró su collar de flores silvestres mezclado con plumas de ave que la acompañaba desde que ella tenía memoria y lo miró, este collar le recordaba a su madre, también le recordaba quién era y a veces incluso la ayudaba a tomar decisiones

-Gracias- Dijo Aura alegremente al voltear para ver a Skye y a Everest

-No hay de que, Aurita, Zuma caerá a tus patas cuando te vea- Dijo Everest alegre de lo que había logrado con Aura

-¿Puedo salir un rato?- Preguntó Aura

-Claro, ¿Te acompañamos?- Preguntaron las tres hembras

\- No, quiero estar sola un rato- Dijo Aura dirigiendo su mirada por una ventana de la torre para contemplar la luna

Unos momentos después, la renovada Aura estaba fuera del cuartel, bajo un árbol y mirando la luna llena que la estaba acompañando

-Mamá, se que hace mucho que no hablo contigo, pero creo que en algún momento cumpliré tu sueño de encontrar a mi compañero ideal, no estoy segura, pero si sale bien te lo haré saber, adiós mamá- Dijo Aura plantando una semilla que llevaba con ella, que simbolizaba una especie de ofrenda o recordatorio, Aura enterró la semilla y luego le aulló a aquella luna que ella tanto apreciaba

Skye y Everest miraban a Aura sin saber porqué aullaba, pero Vittoria acompañó en el aullido, para que luego Skye y Everest aullaran también, sin saber porque

Y así, amigos míos, es como termina la historia...

 **Bueno, no, pero se termina la primera etapa, que sería la de ''La llegada'', ahora la historia puede llegar a tomar otro rumbo, continuando con el intento de comedia, pero mezclando partes que no son de comedia pero a su vez tampoco son súper tristes ni cosas así, puede que esto termine pronto, este tipo de historias dan para rato y no quiero estirarlo más de lo necesario, en fin, todo dependerá de que me decida y ver que apoyo recibe la historia**


	8. Chapter 8

¡Fondo! ¡Fondo! ¡Fondo!- Marshall se estaba tomando una botella de algo y los demás lo animaban a tomar todo su contenido de un solo intento

Zuma era el único que no daba ánimos, estaba demasiado hundido pensando en Aura, él ya tenía algunas amigas, pero nunca había tenido una amiga como Aura, cercana, graciosa, curiosa, entre otras cosas, Aura había aparecido de casualidad en la vida de Zuma, él pensaba que esto solo sería amistad pero ahora pensaba que habría algo más que eso, a su vez, Zuma estaba un poco nervioso, sabiendo que no vería a Aura como una amiga, sino que la vería como su ''Crush'', pero no pudo pensar más al ver que Rocky, todavía empapado se le acercó a ver qué pasaba

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Rocky acercándose a ver que le pasaba a su amigo, que estaba un poco triste y solo

-No- Dijo Zuma

-¿Pasó algo? Sabes que puedo ayudarte- Dijo Rocky ofreciendo su ayuda y poniendo su pata en Zuma en señal de apoyo

-Es... eso que hablábamos antes- Dijo Zuma un poco triste -¿Dices que ella sienta lo mismo?- Preguntó Zuma

-No lo sé, pero olvídalo y vamos con los demás ¿Te parece?- Propuso Rocky intentando levantarle el ánimo a Zuma

Zuma se levantó, todavía pensativo por Aura, pero a su vez con ganas de segur con la noche que tanto había esperado

-¡Tu turno Zuma!- Dijo Marshall pasándole la botella a Zuma

Zuma la agarro, miró cuanto quedaba y pensó que podría terminar la botella y vaciarla, comenzó a tomar y los demás le comenzaron a animar

-¡Fondo! ¡Fondo! ¡Fondo! ¡Hasta donde le vas a dar a Aura! ¡Fondo! ¡Fondo!- Animaron los demás, causando risa en Zuma por el comentario

Mientras tanto, las chicas seguían desveladas con películas, esta era de amor, estaban en la escena donde el macho le proponía matrimonio a la hembra, justo en el momento del anillo Vittoria hizo un comentario

-¡Esto no tiene sentido!- Exclamó Vittoria cruzándose de patas por esta escena, que según ella no tenía sentido, Everest y Skye la miraron confundidas, pero Aura estaba expectante de que podía pasar en la película -¿Porque no está luchando con otro macho? ¿En qué clase de manada vive? ¡Si quieres a una Hembra debes luchar por ella!- Exclamó de forma enfadada, recordando las tradiciones de su manada

Luego, la hembra de la película aceptó y besó al macho

-¡Sí!- Festejó Aura con alegría al ver la escena del beso, pero al haber saltado con tanta altura y alegría le quitó la manta grupal al resto e hizo que la comida cayera al suelo, luego Aura cayó y quedó atrapada en la manta

Everest se acercó a la manta y se la quitó de encima a Aura, la loba comenzó a girar en trompo gracias a la forma de sacar mantas de Everest

-Wow wow wow- Dijo Aura al terminar de girar en trompo, luego se golpeó contra el suelo riéndose por lo ocurrido

-¿Está bien princesa? -Preguntó Vittoria preocupada al acercarse a Aura

Aura solo se reía mucho, estaba pasando viendo estos días, aprendiendo cosas nuevas y disfrutando cosas que en su manada no podría hacer, todo estaba yendo de maravilla y tenia pinta de poder ir incluso mejor, esto era vivir perfectamente para Aura, disfrutar, ser feliz, vivir en paz, aprender, entre otras cosas, ella era feliz, tenia cosas que no se imaginaba tener y amigos que ella quería de corazón

-¿Quieren que nos saquemos una foto? – Preguntó Everest tomando una cámara fotográfica

-¿Una que? – Preguntaron ambas lobas al ver el aparato

-Ya lo verán- Dijo Everest preparando la cámara para que las cuatro entraran en la foto

Everest corrió para aparecer la foto pero se resbaló con la manta que había quedado en el suelo, cayendo y quedando enterrada en una pila de cajas con la mitad de su cuerpo dentro de las cajas y su cabeza con una caja como casco, hizo un saludo mientras que Skye reía y Aura cerraba los ojos pero reía por el flash y Vittoria se tapaba la cara también por el flash

Skye bostezó y Everest se quitó la caja de la cabeza, la foto había quedado perfecta, quedaría para el recuerdo de las cuatro hembras que compartieron la noche, ahora estaban cansadas

Por lado de los machos, se dieron cuenta que era tarde asi que decidieron posponer su regreso a la mañana para evitar tomar riesgos innecesarios, ahora seguían con sus cosas, hablando de estupideces o chicas, o ambas

Zuma sostenía una revista , los demás también miraban las fotos en la revista, a Chase se le caía la baba

-Mmmm, que buena que está- Dijo Chase mirando aquella belleza que aparecía en la revista

Rocky se lamía el hocico

-Creo que me enamoré – Dijo Rocky

-Y que buena retaguardia tiene- Dijo Marshall mirando la parte trasera

Estaban mirando una revista de motos, malpensado :v, luego de una dosis de MOTOS, los machos encendieron la televisión portátil y comenzaron a votar una película para ver

-¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó Zuma mientras revisaba la caja de películas, había encontrado una con una portadaun poco inapropiada, se la mostró al grupo y Chase se sonrojó un poco, tendiendo en cuenta que el y Marshall habían preparado las películas para llevar

-Ehhh, ¿Nada? – Dijo Chase incómodo y preocupado por lo que podrían hallar dentro de la caja

Zuma miró de forma pícara a Chase, que sudaba un poco pero intentaba mantenerse tranquilo, Zuma abría lentamente la caja y Chase miraba nervioso, los demás miraban y se reían un poco, Zuma terminó de abrir la caja y Chase solo suspiró, vencido

-¡Guacala!- Exclamó Zuma al ver lo que había dentro de la caja

Había una foto de una perrita que hacía cosas inapropiadas y las subía a internet, pero la peor parte era que tenía una foto de la cara de Skye pegada en donde debería estar la cara de la perrita, Zuma sacó una carcajada al ver esto y casi se la muestra a los demás, pero era demasiado humillante para Chase y además estaba Rubble allí asi que prefirió hacerle un favor a Chase y no mostrar nada

-¡Muestra! -Pidieron todos salvo Chase, que estaba muy avergonzado pero aliviado por el favor que le había hecho Zuma

-Es muy turbio- Dijo Zuma riendo un poco -Pero le haré un favor a mi amigo y cerrare esta cajita- Dijo Zuma mirando con risa a Chase, luego guardó la caja en la caja con todas las películas, y sacó una lista

-A ver, ¿Qué les parece "Empezar de Cero"? – Pregunto Zuma mirando la portada del lobo con una loba y un cachorrito

-¿Es la del lobo alque se le cae el edificio encima y luego de estar en coma encuentra al amor de su vida en un cuartel con forma de faro, luego hacen "Cuchi Cuchi " y tiene un cachorro y luego se casan? ¿Y que luego le cancelaron la secuela? – PreguntóRocky recordando ya haberla visto

-Gracias por el spoiler – Se quejó Chase

-De nada guapo 7w7- Dijo Rocky

-¿Qué? – Preguntó Chase confundido

-Nada – Dijo Rocky sonrojado

-Entonces… ¿Supervivientes? – Preguntó Zuma la ver una Portada con muchos Zombies

-¡Espera! ¿Es la de los perros y el tipo de la máscara luchando con bichos raros? – Preguntó Marshall

-Marshall! – Se quejó el grupo mirando al dálmata con cara de "V es de la V**** que acabas de valer"

-¡Lo siento! – Se disculpó Marshall

Zuma suspiró y sacó una que tenía a un macho y una hembra robando algo, no dijo nada para poder ver algo sin spoilers o que le explicaran la trama, colocó el DVD y se sentó junto al grupo

Y así, se les hizo la mañana mirando películas, ahora estaban cansados y emprendían la vuelta al cuartel en plena mañana

Vittoria había despertado antes que las demás, pero como no tenía sus deberes y labores de la manada aprovechó a dar una vuelta por el lugar, para ver el terreno y ver si había algo interesante por ahí

-¿Una cueva dentro de otra cueva?- Preguntó Vittoria al ver el alija de cosas de Rocky con curiosidad -Veamos que hay allí- Dijo Vittoria, entrando al alijo

-Ajá... creo que no sé que es todo esto- Dijo Vittoria confundida, inclinó su cabeza un poco y vio un objeto rojo que le llamó la atención

-¡Hey! ¡¿Que estás mirando!?- Gruñó Vittoria

Una aspiradora rojo, pulida y reluciente, estaba allí, inmóvil como tal, estaba apagada pero con el tubo enchufado, dándole un bonito look de aspiradora, Vittoria le gruñía al inmóvil objeto y se acordaba de toda la familia de la aspiradora de forma insultante, luego comenzó a acercarse a él inmóvil objeto para ajusticiarlo por acosador

-Tú lo pediste- Gruñó Vittoria saltando sobre la aspiradora pero fallando el salto y cayendo sobre una pila de cosas que hicieron mucho ruido y despertaron a Aura y las demás

¡Muy bien!- Exclamó Vittoria enfadada -Me humillas, me acosas, ¿Dónde está tu honor, basura? ¡Te voy a dar una lección!-Exclamó Vittoria saltando a arrancarle el tubo a la aspiradora y quedando enredada con el mismo

-Esto no está funcionando- Dijo Vittoria

Ahora la aspiradora se acercaba a Vittoria, producto del impacto de la loba con el tubo, Vittoria se movía hacia atrás como podía, rogándole a la intimidante aspiradora que se alejara

-¿Podemos negociarlo?- Preguntó Vittoria un poco asustada -Ya sabes.. ¿ir a un lugar más privado y resolverlo allí?- Propuso Vittoria, la aspiradora se seguía acercando

-¡Por favor no me comas!- Pidió la loba, en ese momento los machos llegaron y las hembras miraban a Vittoria con cierta risa y curiosidad

-¿Se van a quedar ahí parados?- Preguntó Vittoria más calmada

-Es una aspiradora- Dijo Rocky -MI aspiradora., ¿Que estás haciendo?- Preguntó Rocky

-Esta cosa me está acosando- Dijo Vittoria molesta

-Es una aspiradora- Dijo Marshall - Te harás daño, déjala- Dijo

Vittoria cortó el tubo y lo levantó al aire con gesto triunfante

-¡Lo mataste!- Dijo Aura aterrada por lo Vittoria acababa de hacer

-¿Que está pasando aquí?- Preguntó Ryder entrando al cuartel

-Nada- Dijo Vittoria escondiendo el tubo cortado

-¡Vittoria rompió mi aspiradora!- Dijo Rocky molesto

Mientras esto pasaba, Aura y Zuma intercambiaban una mirada, Zuma asombrado por la repentina belleza que había adoptado Aura de un día al otro, y Aura miraba a Zuma olfateándolo desde lejos, ese olor a agua sala, bebida y otras cosas más le atraían, Zuma se sonrojó un poco y Aura se acercó a él

-Hola Zuma- Saludó Aura mirando a Zuma de forma coqueta

-H-hola- Dijo Zuma nervioso

-¿Te sientes bien? Estás rojo- Dijo Aura moviendo la cabeza del labrador hacia todos lados para examinarlo

Los demás también miraban a Aura, estaba bellísima, muy distinta a como vino, pero sabían que Zuma quería algo más que amistad con Aura así que evitaron una competencia

-¿Esa es Aura?- Preguntó Marshall

-No, es solo la panadera- Dijo Tracker de forma sarcástica

-Ah pues, ¿Que hace aquí?- Preguntó Marshall, Tracker agarró su sombrero y golpeó a Marshall con el sombrero

-Sí, esa es Aura.. creo, no la conozco- Dijo Tracker, ahora preguntándose lo mismo

-Creo que necesitas tomar aire- Dijo Aura mirando a Zuma y agarrándolo para llevarlo fuera del cuartel


	9. Silvestre y citadino

-Vamos Zumita – Dijo Aura arrastrando a Zuma por el césped del cuartel, Zuma se quería levantar pero el entusiasmo de Aura hacía que la loba no dejara que el labrador se levantara y caminara, Aura seguía arrastrando a Zuma hasta el árbol que a ella le gustaba del terreno donde está el cuartel, Aura siguió arrastrando a Zuma y este no se quejaba, en cierto modo le gustaba, además el polvo que Aura producía al arrastrar a Zuma no permitía que el cachorro acuático abriera la boca -¡Llegamos! – Dijo Aura emocionada al llegar al árbol, Zuma logró por fin levantarse y escupió un poco de pasto, luego miró incómodo a Aura, que se sonrojó al mirar a Zuma y cambió la dirección de su cabeza en dirección al océano

-¿Te parece bonito? – Preguntó Aura mirando el resplandor del sol reflejarse en el océano

-Si… el agua me gusta mucho – Dijo Zuma mirando a Aura, ella se sonrojó más, ahora ambos se miraban y pensaban en cono expresar los sentimientos que se tenían el uno al otro

-Zuma... ¿Porque nos miramos así? - Preguntó Aura confundida, luego se acercó a Zuma, el labrador se sonrojó más e intentó romper el contacto visual, pero Aura se acercó más y Zuma la miró, intentando no convertirse en un tomate de tan sonrojado que estaba, Aura, por su parte, miraba a Zuma, también sonrojada pero decidida a preguntarle a Zuma si quería ser su compañero, palabra de la manada para referirse a la pareja, que por allí era una sola y era para toda la vida, lo creas o no, los lobos de la manada de Aura tienen muchas cosas así, y muchas restricciones con respecto al amor, porque por allí el amor significa apareamiento, y eso traerá crías, y esas crías deben ser fuertes así que si la pareja no es de ambos lobos fuertes, no se puede lograr, pero por suerte Aura no creía en eso así que tampoco es un problema

-No lo sé- Dijo Zuma nervioso

-¿No? - Preguntó Aura -Sabes... Llevo un rato pensando y... No se si... No se si tu quieras pero... - Aura no terminaba de hablar, estaba muy nerviosa, incluso más que Zuma, el labrador

-Aura... ¿Que pasa?- Preguntó Zuma al notar que Aura se recostaba en él, luego la loba cerró sus ojos, a pesar de que recién había despertad estaba cansada por lo poco que había dormidola noche anterior -¿Puedo... Contarte algo? - Preguntó Zuma, muy nervioso pero a la vez casi decidido del todo a confesar su amor por Aura, la loba lo miró con una sonrisa y levantó las orejas, señal de querer escuchar lo que sea que Zuma tenía en mente

-Te escucho - Dijo Aura con emoción pero sin saber que quería decirle Zuma

Lo que ninuno de los dos sabía era que los demás los observaban desde el cuartel, sin saber porque los dos se miraban de forma incómoda y estaban sonrojados de esa forma

-¿Que estará pasando? - Preguntó Skye en voz baja y con intriga de saber que podría ploba entre la loba y su compañero labrador

-No lo sé, pero parece importante - Dijo Marshall, mientras observaba a Aura acercarse a Zuma

-Aura... Quería decirte... - Zuma estaba muy nervioso, Aura se le acercaba cada vez más y eso hacía que Zuma se pusiera mucho más nervioso, Zuma tragó saliva y Aura se ponía más ansiosa por saber

-¡Me gustas! ¡Me gustas mucho! - Dijo Zuma, nervioso y sacando eso de una vez, Aura lo escuchó e inclinó la cabeza confundida

-¿Que habrá pasado? - Preguntó Chase al ver que Aura inclinaba su cabeza

-¿Te gusto? - Preguntó Aura confundida al escuchar la confesión de su amigo, sin saber que significaba se decidió a preguntar -¿Eso que quiere decir? ¿Me vas a comer? - Preguntó Aura confundida, Zuma se sintió de muchas formas distintas, destrozado, abatido, mucho más nervioso, entre muchas otras cosas malas que dieron lugar a algo bueno, una motivación a volverlo a decir, una esperanza de que Aura entendiera que quizo decir Zuma

-¡Te amo Aura! - Exclamó Zuma, Aura escuchó esto y una sensación de nervios que nunca había experimentado, como si algo que ella deseaba de Tofo corazón estuviera por pasar, pero ella no entendía que, ella se volvió a sonrojar y dijo

-Yo... Yo también te amo- Dijo Aura con vergüenza, luego no se sintió apta para mirar a Zuma, de tanta vergüenza que sentía

-Que habrá pasado? - preguntó Rocky desde el cuartel, notándose preocupado pero emocionado por la cercanía de Zuma y Aura

-¡Se van a besar! ¡Se van a besar! - Dijo Everest emocionada por la cercanía

-¿¡Enserio?! - Preguntó Zuma -E-Entonces... ¿Q-quieres ser mi n-no-novia? - Preguntó Zuma confundido pero emocionado, Aura lo miró confundida otra vez

-Yo... No se que es eso... ¿Eso quiere decir que... Seré tu compañera? ¿Compartiremos la vida? ¿Seremos felices y viviremos juntos para siempre? - Preguntó Aura emocionada y acercándose más a Zuma

-¡S-si! ¡Creo! - Dijo Zuma, Aura lo miró sorprendida por lo que el labrador dijo, luego la loba se acercó a la cara de Zuma -¿Quieres... Besarnos? - Preguntó Zuma, al notar que la pasión en los ojos morados de su hasta ahora mejor amiga

Aura, a pesar de ser muy inocente, sabía perfectamente que era un beso, o eso pensaba...

-¡Ahora si! Se besarán! - Dijo Skye emocionada

Aura y Zuma acercaron sus cabezas, cerraron sus ojos y solo se escuchaba el viento correr, luego, al momento en el que sus bocas deberían haber contactado, algo pasó... Aura bajó su cabeza...

Y comenzó a morder suavemente el cuello del labrador, que se extrañó al sentir leves mordiditas cariñosas en su cuello

-¿Le está mordiendo el cuello? - Preguntó Skye confundida

-¿aura que haces? - Preguntó Zuma

-¿Eso no es un beso? - Preguntó Aura, parando las mordidas de cariño, luego comenzó a morder las orejas del labrador

-Aura... Esto no es un beso - Dijo Zuma ya perdiendo las ganas

-¿Que están haciendo? - Preguntó Chase mirando aburrido

-¿Eso tampoco? - Preguntó Aura, pensando en la posibilidad de que su definición de "beso" estuviera equivocada, solo le quedaba una última idea de lo que podría ser eso que buscaba el labrador, así que se dirigió a la retaguardia del labrador

-Aura, ¿Segura que sabes lo que es un beso? - Preguntó Zuma mirando a la loba preparándose para algo, luego ella saltó y se subió al lomo de Zuma, el Labrador sintió el peso de Aura pero intentó mantenerse en pie, Aura se rió y Zuma giró su cabeza para ver a la loba, que bajó su cabeza y miró a Zuma de forma seductora pero tierna a la vez

-Creo que no se lo que es un beso- Dijo Aura, seductora pero sin saber bien que estaba haciendo

-¿Y ahora que están haciendo? - Preguntó Marshall

Ambos se miraron, sin saber que hacer, Aura no tenía ni idea de como dar un beso y Zuma no se animaba... Pero algo dentro del labrador hizo que este cachorro bajara a Aura de encima de su lomo y la pusiera frente a él

-¿Que está pasando aquí? - Preguntó Vittoria, que salía junto a Rocky luego de discutir lo de la aspiradora, ambos mestizo y loba vieron a todos agrupados viendo algo que les conmovía y enternecía

-¿Quieres que te enseñe? - Susurró Zuma, acercándose a la boca de Aura

-Bueno... Lo siento por haberme subido encima tuyo... No se como dar un beso - Susurró Aura incómoda

-No te preocupes... Creo... Que es así- Dijo Zuma, acercando su boca hacia la de Aura, que solo se dejó llevar por su inexperto amigo

En cuestión de poco, las bocas de ambos caninos se juntaron, en un apasionado primer beso, se comenzaron a besar de forma apasionada, con caricias, muchas, Aura acariciaba la parte baja del hocico de Zuma, para luego pasar a acariciar el costado de la cara del labrador, Zuma, por su parte, pasaba sus patas por las partes de Aura que podía alcanzar, ya sean las orejas, el cuello olos costados del cuerpo de la loba, que se sentía en el séptimo cielo, por describir de alguna forma todo lo que sentía esta loba, que no quería parar de besar a su mejor amigo, que desde ahora pasaba a ser su pareja, aquel con él que compartiría momentos inolvidables y que ella amaría por siempre

En lo que a Zuma respecta, el también sentía eso que sentía Aura, el amor entre ellos dos era muy fuerte, podrían haber seguido pero se escuchó un grito a lo lejos que interrumpió los besos y el amor compartido entre estos dos

-¡ESE ES NUESTRO ZUMA! - Gritó Rocky emocionado y feliz de que Zuma al fin haya conseguido novia, y que ambos parecieran felices mejoraba la alegría del mestizo al igual que la del resto del grupo, pero Aura y Zuma los miraron avergonzados al notar que los demás los estaban mirándolos compartirse amor, pero eso no detuvo que los dos enamorados se fueran a otro lugar más alejado del cuartel, los demás solo miraron a los enamorados marcharse y entendieron que debían darles un rato a solas

Entre todos ellos, una loba miraba devastada la escena, boquiabierta y sorprendida, vio como la loba a la que consideraba su hermanita menor y que ella cuidaba con tanta precaución, irse con un labrador, un perro, un ser al que ella consideraba inferior,para ella los perros eran algo inferior a los lobos, asi que esto empeoraba todo

-Espero que la hagas feliz... O te juro que te patearé el trasero- Gruñó Vittoria, volviendo a entrar al cuartel, pensando en que podría hacer para despejarse


	10. Nuevo amor y viejos problemas

Zuma y Aura se habían ido a la ciudad, a pasear y buscar un lugar relajado donde amarse y poder decir todo eso que se querían decir antes de ser interrumpidos por Rocky, ahora ambos caminaban, llamando la atención de los peatones y otras personas, Zuma tuvo la idea de llevar a Aura a comer a donde el señor Porter, y como Aura no tenía ni idea de que era un restaurante solo dijo que si, así que ambos caminaban al restaurante del señor Porter

-Te quiero- Dijo Aura abrazando a Zuma, haciendo que ambos pararan de caminar y se abrazaran, juntando sus cabezas y acariciándose suavemente y demostrándose afecto de forma cariñosa, Aura se sentía rara, nunca había tenido un compañero, o novio, como los llamaban en este territorio hecho de árboles grises y gigantes

-Yo también- Dijo Zuma, abrazando a Aura, ambos luego se soltaron y siguieron caminando hasta que Aura comenzó a silbar, llamando la atención de Zuma, que también paró y le preguntó a Aura que le pasaba -¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Zuma, Aura solo negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando, Zuma no entendía que pasaba y porque Aura caminaba de esa forma extraña que le llamaba la atención a Zuma, la loba caminaba con la cabeza y la cola en alto, silbando y dando pasos extraños, con pequeños saltitos, Zuma solo la seguía, sin saber bien que le pasaba a Aura, ella solo lo guiaba a un lugar secreto donde ella se había refugiado antes de llegar a la ciudad

Aura seguía silbando y Zuma la seguía, y así siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron hasta un pequeño hueco cerca de donde comenzaba el acceso para todo público a la montaña, allí Aura paró de silbar y volteó a ver a Zuma, que parecía agotado, perfecto para que Aura pudiera llevar a cabo esa idea que tenía

-Zumita... - Dijo Aura, acercándose lentamente a Zuma, que parecía cansado y agotado, el labrador la miró, cansado, pero con ganas de continuar eso que habían empezado en el cuartel -¿Te sientes bien?- Preguntó Aura, sentándose junto al cansado Zuma y besándole un costado de la cara, Zuma solo asintió y Aura lo notó, así que ella hizo su propuesta

-Bueno... me alegro de que estés bien- Susurró Aura de forma un poco seductora, acariciando a Zuma en el pecho para intentar prepararlo -Quiero proponerte algo- Susurró Aura, ahora levantándose y caminando de forma tal que Zuma se deleitar con el andar de su novia, Aura logró esto sin mucha dificultad, y Zuma solo quedó bastante seducido, ahora Aura se inclinó y levantó su trasero, Zuma la miró, quedando ya con muchas ganas

-Quiero darte algo que ninguna hembra te había dado antes- Dijo Aura con su tono de voz seductor, Zuma se puso nervioso y Aura movía levemente su cola, invitando a Zuma a que la montara

Y Zuma se levantó, mirando la belleza de Aura y preparado para su primera vez, ya una vez cerca de Aura tragó saliva, preparado para montarla, pero...

-¡Te haré comida del bosque! -Dijo Aura volteando de forma rápida a ver la cara de Zuma, ella tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y en sus patas delanteras llevaba frutos que habían allí en el suelo, junto a algunas hojas para darle sabor, Zuma, ya estaba súper caliente y preparado para hacer suya a la loba con la que recién se había emparejado, pero ella solo parecía haberle hecho una broma, o realmente no sabe los efectos de cuando ella pone su voz de esa forma, Zuma intentaba enfriarse, y Aura le puso un racimo de esos frutos en la boca -¿Te gusta? ¡Es solo para ti!- Dijo Aura alegremente y emocionada, Zuma terminó de tragar y sonrió, tenían un sabor muy rico, aunque Aura comenzó a pensar

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Zuma, acercándose a Aura

-Es... irónico- Dijo Aura, todavía feliz, pero pensativa -Estoy aquí para escaparme de un matrimonio... y ahora tengo compañero...- Dijo Aura, acostándose con Zuma en el suelo, luego Aura se acurrucó en el labrado, cerrando sus ojos, para intentar dormirse y solo olvidar, no sin antes decirle algo a Zuma

-Gracias Zuma... fuiste mi mejor amigo y mi guía en un territorio que no conozco... me mostraste que no todos son malos, que la ciudad es un lugar bonito y que si se puede amar de verdad... fuiste muy servicial... y además... me enseñaste a volver a ser feliz... Gracias Zumita- Dijo Aura, agradecida y llorosa por la alegría que estar en bahía Aventura le daba, luego la loba del bosque besó en la boca al labrador citadino, y el correspondió, ahora se acariciaban y se besaban, Aura paró de llorar, ahora abrazando a Zuma -Pero.. se lo que querías... y cuando llegue el momento adecuado lo tendrás... solo porque venga de fuera no significa que no sepa que quiere un macho- Dijo Aura, luego se rió de forma pícara y corta, Zuma solo se puso nervioso otra vez, pero solo intentó cerrar sus ojos, para acompañar a Aura en la primera vez que dormirían juntos, tomando una siesta luego de haber experimentado el sabor de los frutos del bosque

Pasaron unas horas y el sol ya se ocultaba, un lobo, ya mayor, con muchas marcas de heridas de batalla, con una especie de collar de plumas que parecía un atrapa sueños, y su pelaje rojizo mojado por la lluvia que estaba cayendo caminaba por las calles de Bahía Aventura, el lobo no había recibido ninguna señal de su rastreadora, y eso lo enfadó mucho así que fue él solo a buscar a su hija y a traerla de vuelta a la manada, así que ahora buscaba el rastro de su hija, pensando que había captado algo cerca de la montaña

-Debería investigar- Pensó el lobo, captando varios olores y esencias en la zona, luego se adentró al acceso de todo público de la montaña, allí avistó a unos humanos, pensando que podría conseguir información con ellos se acercó

-Humano- Llamó el lobo

Jake estaba hablando con unos turistas asiáticos que habían ido a la montaña para sacar fotos y conocer la ciudad, Jake les daba indicaciones, pero los turistas empezaron a sacarle fotos al lobo, Jake volteó y vio al lobo cegado por el flash

-¿Estás bien amiguito?- Preguntó Jake, agachándose para ver al lobo, este comenzó a gruñir

-Estúpidos humanos- Murmuró el lobo, luego dejó de taparse los ojos y miró a Jake -Mira Humano, no te atrevas a llamarme así... estoy buscando a mi hija... Es una loba, como yo, pero más pequeña, se llama Aura, ¿La has visto?- Preguntó el lobo de forma un poco agresiva

-Ehh, Aura... no, no la conozco- Dijo Jake sin saber mucho de que hablaba el lobo, luego recordó haber visto a Zuma muy mimoso con una loba mientras caminaban de regreso al cuartel- Espera, creo que sé donde la puedes encontrar- Dijo Jake, mostrándole un mapa al lobo -Mira, aquí está el cuartel de los Paw Patrol, vas por aquí, giras aquí y sigues recto, llegarás allí en cuestión de nada- Dijo Jake amablemente, el lobo solo le quitó el mapa y lo mordió, luego lo escupió y lo pisó con una pata

-No necesito tu ayuda- Gruñó el lobo, Jake solo se movió un poco para atrás y el lobo se fue

Jake notó que el lobo podría ser un peligro en la ciudad, y más con esa actitud, así que llamó a Ryder para advertirle

-Ryder, amigo, ¿Cómo te va? - Preguntó Jake nervioso

-Hola Jake, ¿Que se te ofrece?- Preguntó Ryder amablemente

-Creo que la embarré- Dijo Jake

-¿Y no se te ocurrió lavarla?- Preguntó Ryder confundido

-No.. es que me encontré con un lobo un.. poquito agresivo- Dijo Jake, rascándose la parte trasera del cuello, preocupado por lo que le había dicho al lobo

-¿Yyyy?- Dijo Ryder, todavía sin entender el propósito de la llamada

-Que el lobo buscaba a su hija... y le dije que vi a Zuma con una loba y el lobo se fue a toda prisa a buscarla... y creo que Zuma debería ir a un lugar seguro lo antes posible- Dijo Jake, preocupado

-¿Qué hiciste qué?- Preguntó Ryder, en ese momento comenzó a buscar la ubicación de Zuma -Bien, gracias por avisar, ya le diré a Zuma- Dijo Ryder, compartiendo la misma preocupación de Jake-

Mientras esto sucedía, Aura y Zuma caminaban al cuartel, totalmente felices y abrazados, compartiéndose cariño y felicidad por donde iban, Aura y Zuma pararon a pedir un helado en el camino

-Zuma.. ¿qué es eso?- Preguntó Aura mirando el helado de color blanco que ella tenía, Zuma tenía el mismo sabor, pero el olor le llamaba la atención a Aura -Huele rico- Dijo Aura, dándole una probadita al helado, quedando maravillada y temblorosa al probarlo

-Aura... ¿estás bien?- Preguntó Zuma mirando a su temblorosa pero feliz pareja, Aura saltó de alegría y mandó a volar al helado

-¡ES DELICIOSO!- Dijo Aura, alegremente, luego se cayó encima de Zuma y ambos se sonrojaron, Zuma se quedó con el helado en la cabeza, pero eso no le importaba, él no iba a desperdiciar su oportunidad, él y Aura se besaron, ahora con una inusual pasión para ambos, pero alguien los interrumpió, agarrando a Zuma y alejándolo de su hija

-Como te atreves a tocar a mi hija...- Gruñó un lobo, poniendo su pata en el pecho de Zuma y evitando que este se levantara


	11. Reconciliarse

-¡¿Papá?! - Exclamó Aura sorprendida, un poco asustada de la presencia de su padre en la ciudad, cosa que no indicaba nada bueno, ella no sabía qué hacer para separar a su padre de Zuma, que no parecía estar pasándola bien

-¿Entendiste? Te quiero alejado de mi hija, si te vuelves a acercar, no dudaré en terminar lo que empecé - Dijo el padre de Aura, sonando muy molesto por la relación de Aura y Zuma, el lobo tenía sus dos patas delanteras sobre Zuma y no tenía ningún problema en rematarlo

Aura no sabía qué hacer, su padre estaba por lastimar al único macho que ella realmente amaba y ella estaba por presenciarlo, pero algo cayó del mostrador del puesto de helados y asustó un poco al padre de Aura

¡Un patito de hule!

Del puesto de helados cayó un patito de hule del mostrador, Aura vio esto y con un poco de miedo agarró el patito de juguete amarillo y se acercó a su padre

Y comenzó a hacerlo sonar por accidente, pero le gustó como hacía ruido así que así caminaba en círculos alegremente haciéndolo sonar sin saber la reacción que tendría su padre por el ruido

-¡Ah! ¡¿Qué es eso?! - Exclamó el padre de Aura asustado por el ruido del patito

Aura comenzó a reírse de forma inocente, sin saber que pasaba y pensando que su padre estaba jugando, así que siguió haciendo sonar el patito y mientras que su padre parecía hacer un baile extraño por el ruido, Aura se seguía riendo y Zuma se levantó al no saber cómo se había salvado del padre de Aura

-¡Aura! ¡Para de hacer eso! - Pidió el padre de Aura, pero ella seguía riendo a carcajadas, hasta el punto que se le cayó el pato de la boca por tanto reír y Zuma lo agarró para tener una pequeña venganza con el lobo viejo que casi le hace daño

-¡Cuidado! ¡Tengo un... exterminador de... ¡Exterminador de suegros! ¡Y no tengo miedo a usarlo! - Amenazo Zuma, sin estar seguro de lo que hacía pero notando que eso asustaba al padre de Aura, luego comenzó a morder el pato para hacerlo sonar

El padre de Aura se puso en dos patas y empezó a bailar como si estuviera en el juego de moda ese que está por todas partes, luego Zuma siguió apretando al patito y el padre de Aura comenzó a girar sobre su cabeza y terminó dando un salto hacia atrás como ese que hace Skye de vez en cuando, pero se cayó a medio salto y quedó con su lengua fuera de su boca cerrada y con los ojos hechos espiral al levantar una nube de tierra que se disipó poco después

-Gane... ¡Gane! - Dijo Zuma emocionado y saltando por la alegría

Aura solo miraba a su padre estar ahí, en el suelo, Aura estaba preocupada por la presencia de su padre en la ciudad, era obvio que no traería nada bueno pero la loba tenía otras preguntas, como él porque había un pato de hule en el mostrador de una tienda de helados o porque su padre bailaba de forma tan rara, ahora Aura se acercó a Zuma y lo miró de cerca y a los ojos, ella no se notaba bien pero a la vez estaba aliviada de que Zuma estuviera sano y salvo, ella le saltó encima por la alegría de que su amado estuviera a salvo y le lamió la cara y le preguntó:

-Si el pez nada... ¿la vaca todo? - Preguntó Aura queriendo saber la respuesta a esa pregunta que había escuchado el otro día, aunque ella no sabía ni que era una vaca y apenas estaba enterada de los peces -O espera... ¿Hasta dónde se lava la cara un calvo?- Preguntó la loba olvidando completamente que su padre estaba allí

-No lo sé- Dijo Zuma también preguntándose lo mismo gracias a la inocencia de Aura -Pero tu padre me da miedo... pero también es muy gracioso- Dijo el labrador, Aura solo miró a otro lado y cerró sus ojos

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Zuma preocupado por la cara de Aura

-No- Dijo Aura sonriendo y dirigiendo su cabeza a Zuma todavía sin abrir los ojos -¿Quieres jugar a algo?- Preguntó Aura recostándose en Zuma, sintiéndose segura al tener este contacto con su amado

-Bueno... depende de qué tipo de juego- Dijo Zuma acariciando a la tierna Aura que realmente estaba feliz con su nueva vida en la ciudad, ambos se habían olvidado del lobo viejo

-Tú me guías a la cueva en la que vives con mis ojitos cerrados…y allí te quiero hacer un pregunta muy importante- dijo Aura, todavía con ese tono que lograba provocar a Zuma y dejarlo con las ganas, pero al labrador le pareció que ella iba a hacerle una pregunta muy seria, así que solo se propuso a aceptar sin indagar mucho más en las intenciones de su querida loba

-Está bien…- Susurró Zuma ya un poco cansado, pero dispuesto a seguirle el juego a Aura, ella lo miró y lo besó, con pasión Zuma correspondió y ya se sentían mucho mejor al contactar así, ahora se acariciaban las cabezas y Aura se juntó aún más con Zuma, ya sintiendo algo que nunca le había pasado por su cuerpo, como si una fuerza le pidiera algo más que besos, algo más íntimo y que se podría decir que Aura estaba entrenada en cierto modo para ello, pero antes de que ambos llegaran a algo más se escuchó un golpe de cacerola y sartén que llamó la atención de ambos y los interrumpió

-¡Oigan ustedes dos!- Exclamó la vieja que vendía los helados notándose enfadada por el exceso de cariño en público de ambos cánidos que se asustaron al escuchar eso, la vieja paró de golpear las cacerolas y siguió hablando - ¡Dejen de hacer eso! ¡Asustan a mis clientes! ¡Y también llévense al tapete viejo con ustedes! ¿¡Que no saben que mi puesto de helados es un ambiente familiar!?- Exclamó la vieja, luego ambos amantes de fueron antes de que la vieja les siguiera diciendo cosas raras y para ahorrarse que les tiraran con cacerolas

-Vieja loca- Murmuró Zuma un poco enojado con la anciana que le había interrumpido lo que estaba haciendo, eso de vieja despertó un recuerdo en Aura

-Espera…¿Vieja? Creo…recordar que era una vieja- Dijo Aura intentando pensar que era eso de "Vieja", recordando así a las hechiceras de su manada - ¡Ya se! ¿Son esas hembras que conocen todo lo que es súper antiguo y que pueden curar casi cualquier cosa con un par de hojitas?- Preguntó Aura dando su definición de vieja que alegró un poco a Zuma

-Je… puede que sí Aura- Dijo Zuma, ambos pegaron sus cuerpos y siguieron caminando, pero se les olvidaba algo muy importante, o bueno, alguien muy importante para la lobita que ahora pensaba que se olvidaba, pero no lograba recordar que era exactamente

-Zumita… ¿No crees que nos olvidamos de algo?- Preguntó Aura con cierta preocupación que también despertó en el labrador, sí que se olvidaban de algo, pero no sabían de que

-Ehh, ¿No?- Dijo Zuma, pero algo dentro de él le decía que si se olvidaban de algo y que era demasiado importante, en eso recordó el puesto de helados y volteó en dirección al mismo y comenzó a correr -¡Mi suegro!- Exclamó Zuma preocupado, Aura corrió junto a él sin entender que era un suegro ni tampoco saber porque era tan importante para Zuma

-¿Suegro?- Preguntó Aura con curiosidad por saber qué era eso mientras corrían a donde había caído el padre de Aura, Zuma estaba preocupado porque a lo mejor se llevaban al padre de Aura a algún lugar feo donde lo tratarían mal o incluso peor, podrían seguir torturando sus oídos con patitos de hule, y por lo que parece a él no le gusta eso, ¿Verdad? De todas formas, Zuma era un cachorro que a pesar de lo que pasara perdonaba a quienes le hicieran daño, por más fea que se pudiera haber puesto la cosa

-¡tu padre Aura!- Dijo Zuma explicándole a Aura que pasaba y por quién volvían

-Ah... Zuma, ¿estás seguro?- Preguntó Aura preocupada al escuchar y entender lo que dijo Zuma, que por su cara parecía determinado a ayudar al padre de Aura o al menos corroborar que su suegro estaba bien

-Es tu padre, Aura- Dijo Zuma mientras seguían corriendo a buscar al lobo viejo -Aunque me haya intentado hacer daño, no lo voy a dejar tirado, además creo que te vendría bien arreglar las cosas con él- Dijo Zuma, en eso llegaron al puesto de helados y allí estaba el padre de Aura levantándose del golpe del salto, adolorido y pensando que estaba viejo para dejarse llevar por sonidos desconocidos

-Estoy viejo para dejarme llevar por sonidos desconocidos- Pensó el lobo, pero con su poderosos olfato logró identificar al que le había causado esa humillación

-Papá- Dijo Aura, sorprendiendo al viejo que pensó que había confundido los olores y que esto simplemente no estaba pasando, su hija olía justo como aquél que se la arrebató, eso para él significaba claramente la fuerza del lazo que ella tenía con Zuma

-Aura... hija te estuve buscando por todas partes- Dijo el lobo fingiendo haber olvidado lo que le hizo Zuma y ahora intentando acercarse a su hija de forma amistosa -¿Volvamos a casa, ¿Si?- Pidió el lobo intentando convencer a Aura

-Ni se te ocurra dar un paso más- Dijo Aura, seria y determinada a hacerle entender a su padre ,el lobo paró, ya notando que su hijita había madurado y podía plantarle cara -Quiero... quiero que entiendas que yo no quiero volver... no ahora, soy feliz aquí, tengo amigas que no son forzadas... aquí puedo ser quién soy... y además tengo a un compañero de vida al que amo y con él que quiero formar mi familia y vivir junto a él, se que quieres unir a las manadas, pero entiende que yo quiero ser feliz... y aquí lo estoy logrando... no me lo arruines... por favor- Dijo Aura, un poco llorosa al mencionar esto último pero determinada a quedarse sin importar lo que diga o piense su padre

-Aura...- Dijo el lobo, comenzando a perder su postura firme habitual para bajar a algo en su voz que lo hacía notarse derrotado -Yo... no sabía... al principio pensé que te habían recolocado los guardabosques o que te habían llevado los renegados... y te busqué, pensando que te podría perder y que la estabas pasando mal... pero... veo que... aquí lograste eso que yo nunca... lograste ser feliz... y... - El padre de Aura estaba casi llorando y Aura se estaba contagiando del llanto, el padre de Aura dijo una última cosa antes de llorar por esto -Estoy orgulloso hijita... muy orgulloso- Dijo el lobo viejo abrazando a su hija, esto provocó que su hija se pusiera a llorar con su padre, con Zuma allí escuchando todo y con varias preguntas, sin haber notado que los demás miembros del equipo estaban allí


	12. Su primera vez

**(AVISO: CONTENIDO SOLO APTO PARA MAYORES, LEER A PROPIA DISCRECIÓN** )

Zuma miraba como Aura y su padre estaban reconciliándose luego de lo que pasó, el labrador no sabía qué hacer, Aura había dicho públicamente que quería una familia junto a él y Zuma se estaba taladrando la cabeza por eso, la conocía bien, la conocía, pero no lo suficiente como para eso, a su vez, no quería correr la posibilidad de que Aura ya no lo quisiera porque él no quería tener una familia, si a todo esto le sumamos que los demás estaban allí, se tornaba algo complicado para el labrador dar una respuesta a esto

Y él no sabía qué hacer, Aura realmente le gustaba pero apenas habían entrado en su relación como pareja, no podía acceder a tener una familia cuando no estaba seguro de quererlo, para su suerte sus amigos estaban allí, y Zuma quería recurrir a ellos para que lo asesoren y lo ayuden

-¿Escuchaste eso? - Preguntó Marshall acercándose a Zuma, Zuma solo lo miró preocupado, expresando que no sabía qué hacer, el dálmata lo notó en cierto modo se contagió de la preocupación de Zuma, ambos se miraron, y Rocky se acercó a ver qué sucedía, habiendo escuchado también lo que Aura dijo, queriendo preguntar qué le parecía a Zuma que Aura quisiera tener una familia con él

-¿Y… te parece correcto?- Preguntó Rocky mezclando preocupación y alegría por su amigo, que seguía pensando que hacer

-Yo la amo pero… no se- Dijo Zuma preocupando a sus amigos, en eso Vittoria se acercó a Marshall, pero no dijo nada y tampoco preocupó mucho a los demás -No estoy seguro pero… no quiero alejarla por no estar decidido- Dijo Zuma, esto llamó la atención de Vittoria, que logró comprobar que Zuma realmente quería a su amiga, a pesar de las dudas iníciales de la loba guerrera, ahora sabía que era algo verdadero, así que decidió aportar a la situación de Zuma

-Se que estás asustado, lo huelo, pero no debes preocuparte- Dijo Vittoria interrumpiendo en la conversación, los tres la miraron y ella siguió explicando – Aura es una loba muy indecisa, como tú, pero a ella le gusta que pase un tiempo antes de terminar de confirmar sus deseos … no te preocupes, no debes decidir ahora, pero si piénsalo para que en un futuro, cuando ella lo pida, puedas estar en condiciones de decidir- Dijo Vittoria, explicándole a Zuma que Aura podía decir que quería algo pero tardaba en pensarlo bien, Zuma suspiró con cierto alivio y su expresión cambio de preocupación a cierta felicidad y tranquilidad

-Uff.. gracias Vittoria… - Dijo Zuma notándose aliviado al escuchar eso

-De nada perro de barro, pero recuerda que ella se ilusiona con facilidad… no la decepciones, ¿si?- Pidió la loba, notando que Marshall temblaba un poco al notar que tenía a la loba al lado de él -¿Pasa algo, Manchado?- Preguntó Vittoria un poco coqueta, sabiendo lo que significaban los nervios del dálmata, Rocky y Zuma miraron extrañados por lo que dijo Vittoria pero aún así lo dejaron pasar, Aura se separó del abrazo de su padre y él le dijo algo en secreto, mientras sacaba de su collar una pluma de águila un poco vieja y le daba otra bolsa con semillas a Aura, su padre ató la bolsa al collar y la pluma la colocó cerca de las que ya colgaban del collar de la loba, ellos se miraron y el padre de Aura la miró a los ojos

-Hija… me encantaría quedarme… pero la manada depende de mí ahora… así que debo volver- Dijo el lobo viejo, Aura seguía llorando levemente, pero el viejo miró a Zuma, esta vez con esperanza y confianza en el labrador que ahora guiaría a su hija y la haría feliz

-¡Y a ti, perro de barro, asegúrate de cuidarla y de enseñarle lo que ustedes en los bosques de piedra pueden enseñar! – Dijo el padre de Aura mirando a Zuma, el labrador tragó saliva y asintió de forma nerviosa, sin saber cómo responder, luego el padre de Aura miró a Vittoria

-¡Y a ti, comandante! ¡No te pienses que no note que abandonaste las labores! –Dijo el padre de Aura, aunque no sonaba enfadado, Vittoria comenzó a preocuparse por una posible sanción - ¡Pero aún así! ¡Sé que mi hija te necesita aquí más de lo que crees, así que eres libre de quedarte aquí mientras me prometas que la vas a proteger como lo hacías en nuestro territorio! – Pidió el padre de Aura, Vittoria asintió con seguridad y el lobo viejo volvió a mirar a Aura

-Y tu hijita… prométeme que serás feliz aquí y que… si lo deseas… irás a visitarme un día de estos, ¿Si? Soy un lobo viejo y ya sabes que los viejitos no duramos mucho… me gustaría que pases por allá… y a lo mejor traes a tu familia… si quieres y lo logras, claro- Dijo el lobo viejo secándole las lágrimas a su hija, Ella asintió y lo miró

-Claro papá… iré a visitarte en algún momento… -Dijo Aura llorando por saber que por fin había arreglado las cosas con su padre y que ahora podía seguir su vida en paz

Y así, el lobo viejo se separó de Aura, y los demás lo miraron caminar al anochecer lluvioso, la mayoría ni sabían quién era aquel lobo viejo, pero Aura, Zuma y Vittoria lo miraron marcharse, tristes, aliviados y contentos a la vez, y se hizo la noche, todos volvieron al cuartel, no se habló mucho pero Marshall y Vittoria se miraron mucho durante el trayecto, intentando no llamar la atención de los demás

Y al llegar, ya todos se dirigieron a dormir, pero Marshall quedó mirando al océano, con una mezcla de emociones que nunca había sentido por nadie, pensando en esa loba llamativa, guapa pero a la vez fuerte e intimidante si no se la conoce, el suspiró y volteó a dirigirse a su casita por el frío, pero se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse la puerta de su casita abierta, el dálmata pensó que a lo mejor se debía a una torpeza suya y que no debía alarmarse, pero luego escuchó una voz que provenía desde dentro de su casita y se comenzó a preocupar

-¿Qué hago? No puedo confesarle a un … inferior que me… atrae… ¡Soy una loba! ¡Sería una deshonra para mi sangre y… no puedo hacerlo – Dijo una loba triste mientras salía de la casita de Marshall sin percatarse de que aquel "Inferior" estaba por allí viendo como ella intentaba ocultar sus sentimientos y lloraba un poco al hacerlo

-E-espera!- Pensó Marshall, queriendo decirle eso a Vittoria, pero ella ya se había ido a su lugar, dejando a Marshall solo en aquella fría noche, o bueno, él pensó que estaba solo

-¡Marshall! –Susurró Rocky intentando llamar a Marshall

-¿Rocky? – Preguntó Marshall volteando a ver a Rocky, que estaba allí, queriendo avisarle a su amigo que había alguien en su casa

-¿Lo viste? ¡Era Vittoria!- Dijo Rocky un poco asombrado mientras se acercaba a Marshall

-Lo vi- Dijo Marshall confundido y triste, Rocky se acercó a darle apoyo a su amigo

-Ya… no te pongas mal, se lo que sientes por ella, y creo que puedo ayudarte- Dijo Rocky mirando a Marshall con una inspiradora sonrisa, el dálmata miró al mestizo con sus dudas, a pesar de que los planes no salían muy bien, era mejor que nada, así que se dispuso a escucharlo, sabiendo que Rocky quería ayudarlo

Pero mientras tanto, Aura y Zuma hablaban de lo que había pasado en el día, su primera salida juntos, su amor, su futuro, y cosas así

-Zumita… ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Aura aceptando el abrazo por la espalda de Zuma, ambos cerraron sus ojos, pero Zuma no sabía cómo responder, y Aura quería su respuesta, pero tampoco quería hablar mucho

-Estoy… bien- Dijo Zuma abrazando a Aura, ella seguía esperando la respuesta, pero aún así se aguantó volver a preguntar

-¿Bien? Te noto tristón y no quiero que estés así- Dijo Aura, luego agarró el patito de hule de hace un rato y lo hizo sonar -Me parece gracioso que estas cosas asusten a papá… aunque me alegro que ustedes dos hayan hecho las paces- Dijo Aura feliz de que Zuma no era tapete para cueva, el labrador recordó eso y se rió un poco junio con Aura

-Oye… - Dijo Zuma, preparándose para preguntar algo que venía con ganas de preguntar desde hace un rato

-Zumita no tienes que hacer pausas tan largas… ¡Me matas del suspenso!...¿Qué es el suspenso?- Dijo Aura, confundida, divertida y ansiosa por lo que Zuma quería decirle

-Aura… escuché la conversación que tuviste con tu padre y…. Sabes, estoy preocupado por eso que dijiste de la familia- Dijo Zuma preocupado, Aura notó la preocupación de Suma y ella intentó explicarse

-Zumita… no me refería a ahora… eres alguien muy importante para mí y ocupas el lugar más especial de mi corazón… pero no quiero obligarte… te amo, y no… no quiero parecer apresurada… pero cuando estés decidido y… Estemos a solas… podemos intentarlo, pero cuando seamos mayores… así ya podremos hacer nuestra vida - Dijo Aura calmando a Zuma, aunque ella se lo tomaba como si fuera tarea fácil, y no lo era, y menos cuando no eran del todo de la misma especie, Zuma abrazó fuertemente y le comenzó a morder las orejas, suavemente para que ella lo sintiera bien, de ahí, Aura sorprendió a Zuma poniéndose encima del labrador, que ya sabía por dónde iba la cosa, Aura sonrió de forma pícara y Zuma se puso nervioso, dándole a Aura una luz verde para explicar

-Zuma... Cuando te dije que eso del casamiento llevo entrenamiento... También quise decir que me entrenaron para satisfacer a mi compañero cuando él lo desee... Pero me siento extraña y... Con ganas de poner todo eso en práctica- Dijo Aura, notándose fuera de su ser habitual, ella...

 ** _(Escena lemon… opcional para leer, pero si no te gusta puedes no leerlo)_**

Ella se posicionó bien encima de Zuma, pero de todos modos no estaba del todo segura de cómo hacer eso, Zuma se percató, e incluso nervioso se decidió a preguntar

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Zuma mirando como Aura ponía esa cara que ella hacía cuando no entendía algo, esa carita tierna que también expresaba curiosidad, ella le sonrió a Zuma y dijo

-Creo que me olvidé de cómo empezar- Dijo Aura rascándose la cabeza y bajando su cuerpo de tal forma que quede acostada encima de Zuma

-Y yo no tengo idea de cómo se hace- Dijo Zuma mirando a Aura -Pero… creo que podemos probar con algo- En cuestión de unos segundos se besaron con muchísima pasión y amor, y así siguieron hasta que Zuma tuvo su reacción, Aura lo notó y dijo

-¡Hey! ¡No sabía que tenías un helado guardado aquí!- Dijo Aura recordando uno de los helados rojos que había en la heladería, ella miró aquello que comenzó a mostrarse desde su escondite y acercó su cara a aquel llamativo miembro que ella había confundido con helado

Y así Aura comenzó a lamer el miembro de Zuma, provocando que este se estremeciera y gimiera suavemente al notar la lengua de Aura recorrer su pene de la base hasta la punta, pero luego Aura se dejó llevar por el sabor de aquel curioso objeto, y se le escapó una mordida que le provocó dolor a Zuma, que se arqueó adolorido por aquella curiosidad de Aura casi grita por la sorpresa

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Aura preocupada, Zuma tomó aire, y luego de acordarse de toda la familia de Aura y decirles cosas raras en su cabeza, dejó salir el aire y dijo

-Si- Dijo Zuma más calmado pero todavía adolorido –Sabes… no creo que eso sea un Helado – Dijo Zuma acariciando a Aura

-¿Ah no?- preguntó Aura confundida y sorprendida porque aquello no era un helado, y que si lo mordía a Zuma le dolía, pero Zuma no parecía enfadado, sino que algo parecía estar gustándole mucho, tanto que la expresión de Zuma, con su lengua un tanto fuera y sus ojitos pidiendo más, Aura se rió pero luego notó algo que su pata hacía inconscientemente

La suave patita de Aura estaba masturbando a Zuma de tal manera que el labrador no pudiera resistirse a todas las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo, pero Aura no lo hacía intencionalmente, ella no sabía que su pata estaba haciendo eso, pero de alguna forma recordó que quienes a ella le habían enseñado como hacer estas cosas fueron las hembras de su manada, lo que le trajo recuerdos... y también le dio las instrucciones de cómo dar el siguiente paso

-Creo que si me subo aquí...- Susurró Aura mientras planeaba su siguiente movida, Zuma la miró y notó lo que Aura quería, y recordó lo que podía sucederle a Aura si intentaban hacer eso sin preparación, intentó advertirle a Aura

Pero ella ya lo sabía, solo que estaba demasiado concentrada en hacer que Zuma lo disfrute que se había olvidado de ella misma, pero el labrador estaba decidido a que esta primera vez fuera algo inolvidable para ambos

-Aura.. espera- Dijo Zuma, en ese momento Aura se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, notándose con mucho calor, como si de la nada su cuerpo le estuviera dando una señal que ella no entendía

-Z-zuma...- Dijo Aura mirando a su querido labrador, temblando y apenas manteniéndose en equilibrio -No sé qué me pasa... me siento muy caliente y no... no puedo pensar bien- Dijo loba, Zuma comenzó a acariciarle los costados del cuerpo, tocándola y estimulándola como podía, teniendo en cuenta que ella estaba encima de él y eso le quitaba movilidad para poder cumplir su cometido de forma completa, el labrador abrazó a Aura y la recostó contra él, a lo que ella respondió apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del labrador, sin entender que pasaba pero ella sabía que estaba en buenas patas, dejándose llevar por el tacto improvisado de Zuma, que tampoco era un experto en esto pero tenía la ventaja de haber visto algún que otro vídeo… en fin, el solo quería que ella también lo disfrutara tanto como él lo había hecho

-No sé que estés haciendo… pero m-me gusta… - Dijo Aura con su voz en un tono inconscientemente tierno, con Zuma lentamente alcanzando la intimidad de su pareja, con un poco de miedo de vulnerar a Aura, sabiendo que no podía predecir que pasaría y como reaccionaría ella, Pero Aura comenzó a estremecerse y abrazó a Zuma fuertemente para que el la sostuviera – Zumita… no me dejes con las ganas … sigue- Pidió Aura, abrazada a Zuma de forma tal que se sentía su latir nervioso y su respiración parecía juntarse con la de Zuma

Esto que dijo Aura fue lo que le bastó a Zuma para que comenzara a abrir un poco lo único que desconocía completamente de Aura, la intimidad que guardaba la loba, sin tocar, pero lista para que alguien la reclamará, Zuma se excitaba solo con pensar en que ésta era la primera vez de ambos, y Aura besaba al labrador de forma repetida y rápida, como si su instinto reproductivo le estuviera diciendo que debía apurar a Zuma para que comenzara a insertar su miembro dentro de Aura

Y en Efecto, Zuma quería hacer eso, pero antes debía asegurarse de que Aura estaba lista para que la penetraran por primera vez, Zuma se decidió a preguntar

-Aura…¿Estas lista?- Preguntó Zuma agarrando a Aura fuertemente y ella solo asintió, preparada para lograr satisfacer a su compañero de vida, así que Zuma comenzó a penetrar lentamente a Aura, ella comenzó a emitir un gemido prolongado mientras Zuma lentamente introducía su miembro, pero en cuarta parte de introducción ella gimió de forma fuerte, notándose adolorida pero que a la vez le gustaba

-Zuma!- Exclamó Aura excitada por primera vez -Me… duele pero… Se siente… bien…. Creo que mamá tenía razón… esto es… se siente como si estuviera volando y… Zuma...quiero más- Dijo Aura, recordando a su madre y sus consejos que Aura no entendió en su momento, ahora ella movía lentamente su cuerpo para volver a recuperar el equilibrio y con poco se dolor introdujo el miembro de Zuma dentro de ella, notándose más adolorida pero a usted vez encantada de tener "El regalo" De Zuma dentro de ella, ambos se miraron y Zuma era ahora el que gemía, acompañando a Aura en sus sonidos y su excitación, con ambos gimiendo de tal forma que parecían uno mientras Zuma se movía para seguir con su acto de amor, Aura volvió a perder el equilibrio

-Ay Zuma no sé qué me pasa pero siento que voy a…. – Dijo Aura, ella ya hablaba Rápido y agudo, pero Zuma logró captar parte del mensaje pero no sé esperó lo que vino después

-¡ZUMA! – Exclamó Aura ya al borde de tener su primer orgasmo, Zuma notó que Aura ya tenía un expresión muy extraña, ella lo besó acercando su cabeza y luego apretando a Zuma contra su boca, luego pareció gemir de forma muy fuerte, pero por suerte el sonido quedó tapado casi del todo en su fuerte y apasionado beso, luego Aura casi colapsaba encima de Zuma, por la cantidad muy grande de placer que la recorría, ella no sentía sus extremidades y no sabía que seguía, no se sentía en condiciones de darle placer a Zuma, pero el también estaba casi a punto de acabar, pero debía asegurarse de que Aura estaba bien

-Aura … ¿Estas despierta?- Preguntó Zuma acariciando a la agitada y agotada Aura, que respiraba tiernamente pareciendo dormida

-Si… estoy aquí- Dijo Aura recuperando fuerzas para seguir moviéndose y hacer que Zuma también llevara su parte - Zuma... Por favor... Déjame llevar las riendas... Quiero devolverte el favor por todo lo lindo que hiciste por mi- Susurró Aura, Zuma se notó completamente seducido de repente, como si esas palabras fueran algo que le gustó oír, Aura volvió a introducir el miembro de Zuma en ella y lo besó, para moverse de tal forma que el pudiera disfrutar, devolviendo la tierna expresión de placer al labrador que parecía no poder contenerlo más

-Aura… quítalo… creo que voy a…- Zuma ya no aguantaba más, pero Aura lo notó a tiempo y sacó el miembro de Zuma de dentro de ella y lo volvió a lamer, Zuma pareció gruñir un poco y luego gimió de forma tierna pero fuerte, y terminó por darle eso que guardaba dentro de su miembro a Aura, bañando la cara de la loba que amablemente recibió el jugo de amor en su carita y luego lo tocó, curiosa de saber porque era tan… extraño, pensando que Suma podría saber

-Zumita… que es esto- Dijo Aura poniéndose encima de Zuma y mostrándole su pata con parte de los fluidos que Zuma soltó, pero Zuma se había dormido luego de la intensidad de su primer orgasmo, notándose tan cansado que incluso Aura dejó dormir a su querido labrador

 _-Bueno… todavía tengo muchas preguntas… pero se que tenemos tiempo de sobra para responderlas... ¿Verdad, Zumita?-_


	13. Nuevo amor

Y así pasaba el tiempo, Zuma y Aura vivían su vida relativamente tranquilos, para cómo se vivía en el cuartel, el índice de rescates era bastante bajo, a lo mejor ya no había tantos problemas en Bahía Aventura como antes, lo que ambos claramente agradecían, aunque Aura no tenía ni idea de quienes habitaban la bahía

Y como dije antes, el tiempo pasaba, y esto venía acompañado de cambios, claro está, los cachorros ya no eran tan cachorros, eran más maduros y experimentados que antes, así como ambas lobas, Aura y Vittoria, crecían a la par de los paw patrol, o incluso un poco más, el hecho de que ellas dos eran lobas les hacía crecer más que los demás, y aunque la diferencia no era mucha, el tiempo pasaba y ellas, en especial Vittoria, extrañaban el bosque

Y Vittoria, la loba que se encargaba de proteger a Aura, miraba al océano desde el exterior del cuartel, un poco triste por sentirse un tanto sola en aquel lugar, ella miraba aquel ''Lago enorme e interminable'' que a ella tanto le llamaba la atención, al nunca haber visto el océano, siempre que podía iba y se sentaba allí

Y mientras ella hacía eso, Marshall y Rocky la miraban, el mestizo intentaba convencer a Marshall de acercarse para que el dálmata pudiera preguntarle a la loba que le pasaba, pero la timidez de Marshall le impedía dar ese primer paso, y era peor cuando el plan de Rocky era que el dálmata llevara una guitarra para cantarle algo a la loba

-¿Y si sale mal que? A lo mejor se ríe, además la viste en tu camión, seguro le gustas- Dijo el mestizo en voz baja para evitar que la loba los escuchara, a pesar de que lo estaba haciendo, ella simplemente no le prestaba atención, estaba muy centrada en pensar que debía hacer con su estadía en aquel lugar, sabiendo que ella no aportaba casi nada en el cuartel, pero escuchó a alguien acercarse y notó a un dálmata arreglado, perfumado y nervioso acercarse a donde ella estaba, ella también se puso un poco nerviosa, aún teniendo los sentimientos por el dálmata, pero sin saber porque Marshall se le acercaba

-Hola Vittoria- Dijo Marshall nervioso al acercarse a Vittoria con la guitarra, ella miró al instrumento, un tanto curiosa por saber cuál era el motivo por el que el dálmata cargaba una guitarra que claramente le pesaba mucho, ella no pensaba en que Marshall sabía tocar aquel instrumento -¿C-cómo estás?- Preguntó el dálmata nervioso mientras preparaba su guitarra

-Bueno... estuve pensando...- Dijo la loba un poco sonrojada, recordando en quién estaba pensando, y que lo tenía justo en frente pero por primera vez en su vida no podía decir que pensaba o que sentía, como si Marshall fuera un desafío que la superaba -Pero veo que traes esa cosa y... ¿Para qué es?- Preguntó con curiosidad Vittoria mirando al instrumento del dálmata

-Ehhh, Q-quería preguntarte si querías escuchar una canción-Dijo nervioso el dálmata, la loba cambió su casi tristeza a una sonrisa y emoción un tanto extraña en ella, que se puso cómoda y asintió

Marshall paró un momento y miró al escondido Rocky, que le sonrió al dálmata para darle ánimo, Marshall al ver esto miró a su guitarra, que estaba afinada y preparada, y luego miró a la emocionada Vittoria, que esperaba la canción que Marshall tenía preparada

-Hay una loba, que me tiene alborotado, llevo mucho tiempo... pero todavía no se lo he contado, aunque a veces lo pienso, y creo que tengo el tiempo contado, aunque luego lo reflexiono, y claro, me emociono...- La canción le estaba llamando la atención a Vittoria, ¿Que otra loba soltera había en la ciudad salvo ella? La loba guerrera se emocionó, pensando que era dirigido a ella, pero quiso esperar a estar segura de si el dálmata sentía lo mismo que ella sentía por -¡Porque esa loba que tiene el pelo colorado, me tiene todo el día mareado!, ojala algún día pueda dejar de ser tan tardado... para decirle cuanto la amo... -Cantó Marshall con emoción, aunque su voz no era muy indicada para cantar, a estas alturas todo el cuartel estaba despierto mirando lo que pasaba en el patio, penando que la voz del dálmata cantando era en realidad un sonido de sufrimiento, pero a Vittoria le había encantado, la letra, incluso la voz desastrosa del dálmata le había gustado, Marshall ahora estaba muy nervioso, algo le había pasado a Vittoria, ella estaba quieta, mirando al dálmata con mucha alegría, mientras que él no entendía que pasaba

-Marshall yo...- Dijo la loba un poco avergonzada, sabiendo que el dálmata y ella sentían lo mismo entre sí, ella se sonrojó y luego, para la sorpresa de todos, saltó encima de Marshall, como cazadora a su presa, se le tiró encima y lo besó fuertemente, sin importarle el espacio personal del dálmata o que los demás la miraran, ambos se besaron con mucha pasión, después de todo, ya eran adultos así que no tenían porque limitarse tanto, luego de un largo rato, ambos intercambiaron una mirada muy coqueta, y justo como Aura y Zuma lo habían hecho hace tiempo, se fueron rápidamente de la vista de los demás, para seguir con eso en otro lado

Y allá en el cuartel, nadie sabía exactamente qué decir, era un silencio por la sorpresa que eso había sido y lo rápido que sucedió todo entre la loba y el dálmata, hasta que Aura decidió hablar simplemente para intentar quitar el silencio del cuartel y resolver una duda que realmente le estaba haciendo rugir el estómago

-Me alegro que hayan lo hayan logrado... pero en serio, ¿Que hay para comer?- Preguntó Aura mientras su estómago rugía por el hambre que tenía, los demás rieron y Ryder preparó las cosas para comer, mientras todos iban a la zonita donde estaban los platos de cada uno, a comer, y estar preparados por si se los necesitaba para algo

-Zumita... ¿Dices que Marshall sea el indicado?- Preguntó Aura recostándose en un costado del cuerpo de su querido labrador, el estaba comiendo, así que por educación esperó a terminar de tragar para hablar -Ya sabes... Vittoria es muy... celosa y posesiva, no para hacer daño, pero a ella le gusta estar segura de que la amen como ella puede amar- Explicó Aura, Zuma terminó de comer y dijo

-Bueno supongo que Marshall la tiene un poco complicada, pero estarán bien- Dijo Zuma, Aura escuchó eso y lo besó gentilmente, un poco corto por estar en público y a ellos no les gustaba incomodar a los demás, siendo un poco distinto a lo de Marshall y Vittoria

-Oigan tortolitos- Dijo Skye acercándose a la loba y al labrador, ellos dos la miraron y la vieron con unas gafas de sol un tanto oscuras, lo que a Aura le llamó la atención, teniendo en cuenta que nunca había visto algo así en la cara de su amiga, la loba se acercó a Skye y le quitó las gafas

-¡Bicho malo!- Dijo la loba quitándole las gafas a Skye y yendo a buscar la latita naranja con la que Ryder hacía que los bichos se cayeran al suelo, o eso era lo que Aura veía, Skye intentó que Aura no se llevara sus gafas

-¡Aura espera!-Pidió Skye suplicante por sus gafas, Aura paró de caminar buscando la lata y Zuma se reía por la situación

-Ah, ¿Es tu amigo?- Preguntó Aura mirando al ''Bicho'' que Skye estaba llevando en la cabeza

-Ehh, ¡Sí! Es mi amigo, ¿Me lo devuelves?- Pidió Skye intentando convencer a Aura de que le diera al ''Bicho''

-Ah, en ese caso toma- Dijo Aura contenta devolviéndole las gafas a Skye, la Cockapoo se colocó al ''Bicho'' y suspiró aliviada -Pero si te hace algo malo dímelo y le enseñaré a no tratar mal a los demás- Dijo Aura mirando a las gafas de Skye

-Si Aura.. te avisaré- Dijo Skye sin querer explicarle a Aura que era lo que pasaba con las gafas y porque estaban en su cara -Pero les quería decir si querían ir a la playa, ya saben, hace calor y creo que a ustedes dos les vendría bien ir allá como novios, ¿No?- Propuso Skye

Aura y Zuma se miraron, el labrador quería enseñarle muchas cosas Aura y la loba no sabía que era la playa pero aún así sonaba emocionante, así que con la mirada ambos sabían que podrían pasar el día en aquel lugar para conocer cosas nuevas y disfrutarse el uno al otro


End file.
